<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Don't) hurt me by Jess_Love</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705584">(Don't) hurt me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Love/pseuds/Jess_Love'>Jess_Love</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Blood and Violence, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Misunderstandings, Partners in Crime, Slow Burn, Smut, Top!Magnus, bottom!alec, but then it really speeds up, dark!magnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Love/pseuds/Jess_Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the threat of Valentine looms over the shadow realm and his alleged son goes missing with his confirmed daughter, some races are going to desperate measures to ensure their survivial. </p><p>As more women and young teens go missing, the New York Institute's current head, Alexander Lightwood attempts to get the help of Magnus Bane in order to stop what he believes to be an illegal and forced warlock breeding ring. According to the system, a crime like this would definitely be on the high Warlock's priority list, but he's far from interested? </p><p>Having his intelligence insulted time after time, Alec struggles to find ways around using the high warlock's help. Is it even possible?<br/>It's a race against time and Valentine that even one wrong step could lead to losing his head. </p><p>What if Magnus Bane ends up being the only one he can rely on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec’s eyes wandered around the club, not sticking in any one place. He was quite familiar with Pandemonium, but that wasn’t to say it was his scene. Most of the shady downworlders met up in the cover of darkness that the club provided so undercover missions were quite common. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Alec wore a different face each time he came.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes he lost himself in becoming a different person. He’d say something out of his character, laugh a little louder than usual. Be a little flirty, be a little coy, but he never let it go too far. Alec got what he needed and left before they saw past the glamour, saw who he really was.</p><p> </p><p>And tonight, although he was dressed in his all black shadowhunters attire, what the rest of the club saw was much different. According to Izzy, he was shorter, about 5’8, brown hair with green eyes with a deep purple loose tank top and blue jeans. She rated him a 7 ½ out of 10. </p><p> </p><p>But it didn’t matter what her opinion was, if he was a 10 for the night's target. For Julius De la Croix, or Juju as he went by according to the system. He hadn’t gone by his name since the 50s, 3 centuries ago. </p><p> </p><p>Alec was made to look just like his type.</p><p> </p><p>Not that it mattered, since it seemed like Juju hadn’t even showed up tonight. Alec figured he’d wait another hour, maybe two before heading back. All things considered, it was still early considering the nightlife, 1 am. </p><p> </p><p>Alec sighed and took a sip from his glass, water of course. Not that anyone would be able to tell.</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt a pair of eyes on him and turned his head. Sitting on a literal throne at the VIP section was a warlock. From where Alec was standing and with the help of his covered runes, he could see a corner of the man’s mouth lift into a smirk. Alec averted his gaze. Maybe he should just head back now.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a shadowhunter doing here in my club?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t look up, and instead looked around to see who the idiot was that got their cover blown.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m talking to you, blue eyes.” There was a hint of humor in the voice as Alec slowly turned his head to face them. The warlock that had seconds ago been staring Alec down from feet above the ground, was now staring him down from about 5 inches. Alec’s eyes shot down to his feet to see a pair of 3-inch black boots. </p><p> </p><p>“Well? Are you going to answer me yourself, or am I going to have to force it out of you?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked back up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a shadowhunter.” Alec tilted his head to where he knew his vampire bite would be and the warlock narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose this would be the best time to mention that your little glamour doesn’t work on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s eyes widened and faltered a step back. </p><p> </p><p>“Wha- “</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me. Now.” The warlock demanded, turning on his heel. It was clear that Alec was meant to follow.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Sit.”</p><p> </p><p>And so, Alec sat on the closest chair. He wasn’t going to fight. He had no back up and Jace was still missing. No one would come looking for him until it was time for him to take over the morning shift.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to lie to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“...No.” Alec answered. </p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now enlighten me, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Collecting information. I’m unarmed.” Alec took a risk by telling a potential threat he had no way of protecting himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Cute. On whom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Julius De la Croix.” </p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Missing warlock children. We think he’s colluding with another warlock to … farm downworlder children.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ eyes darkened as he leaned against his desk, Alec now realizing that they were probably inside his office. Recalling he had said the club was his…</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… Magnus Bane?”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct. And aren’t you, Alexander Lightwood?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec pursed his lips and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re the current head of the institute. Why was I not informed of this case?”</p><p> </p><p>“I- We- Uh, we made several calls to all of the nearby Downworld leaders. The only ones who responded were Lucian’s pack.” Alec didn’t mention the connection he had with Luke being Clary’s father and all. The vampires and the fae couldn't have cared any less.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re saying if I’d bothered to pick up my phone I would have been in the loop?” Magnus asked with a dangerous smirk slowly monopolizing his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Alec pursed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Something like this deserved more than a phone call, no?”</p><p> </p><p>“...I sent 2 summoning requests and a fire message.” Alec quirked an eyebrow, “I thought you weren’t interested.”</p><p> </p><p>“...” Magnus’ look turned more thoughtful, “Perhaps I have been a little negligent… I admit answering to the clave has not been on my priority list.”</p><p> </p><p>“The New York Institute is not the Clave, Mr. Bane. We care about the downworld.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that's what you always say, hm? Create a sense of security before ripping the rug underneath us and starting another genocide.”</p><p> </p><p>“I- “</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t come back here. I will deal with the children. Leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Leave</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>Alec blinked at the man before him. He stood up and walked out the door. He didn’t remember the walk home, almost like he’d been in a trance the whole time. All he knew was that he’d met the Magnus Bane and made it out without being a slimy green frog. Magnus had a reputation, after all.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>A week went by before Alec got the report stating that Juju had died and that the children had all shown up in various homes with no memory of what had happened or where they’d been. A second warlock never showed up, but the corpse of Juju was hardly recognizable. Most of his blood had been corrupted so it had taken multiple tests to figure out if it matched the sample the institute had. </p><p> </p><p>Half of his face had been torn off, the scratches looking frighteningly like those matching a hellhound. Alec was used to seeing mutilated demons and ghouls, but to know that this had once been a person was frightening. He’d never seen anything so morbid.</p><p> </p><p>Later examination proved that he’d been tortured for days. Laceration marks, day old and fresh bruises. Cuts made with thin wire close to scabbing. </p><p> </p><p>Alec felt sick. </p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t any evidence of who had done it, and the case that had been opened for the children had essentially been solved with all being safe and sound, albeit mysterious in its ending.</p><p> </p><p>At least mysterious for everyone but Alec.</p><p> </p><p>When all the paperwork was filed and the homes of the children were checked, Alec made his way to pandemonium. He didn’t even bother to change out of his gear.</p><p> </p><p>When he got there, Alec walked straight to the office he remembered going to and knocked on the door. </p><p> </p><p>He looked up and down the hallway and didn’t even see a fly or light underneath a door.</p><p> </p><p>The door swung open and there was Magnus. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t as tall as last time, much closer to his actual height and Alec tilted his head up a little bit to meet his gaze or glower. </p><p> </p><p>“Shadowhunter. I do believe that I told you to never come back here. You aren’t welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know… I just need to know. Did you do that? To Julius?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who knows that you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one! I didn’t… I don’t- “</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” Magnus <em>commanded</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stepped towards Alec in the hallway and Alec unconsciously took a step back. The door shut behind Magnus as soon as he was out of the doorway. It was clear to Alec he was trying to keep him from seeing whatever it was behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus went to open the next door over in the hall but seemed to think it over before having Alec follow him to the next room after that. </p><p> </p><p>Alec was sure that the door he had knocked before had been the same one he’d gone through the last time he was here, but yet, when Magnus pushed open this new door, it had the same exact layout he was familiar with. </p><p> </p><p>“Sit.” </p><p> </p><p>And once again Alec remembered he wasn’t in charge.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t tell anyone you were here?” Magnus asked, an auburn drink appearing in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Alec shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you tell anyone one about you meeting me before?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Alec answered again.</p><p> </p><p>“And you came here because?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to confirm that you were the one behind what happened to Julius.” Alec answered firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, unfortunately, but what were you planning to do if I was?”</p><p> </p><p>“Then do you know who did? He wasn’t given a fair trial which was the least he could have had. The children don’t remember anything so there’s nothing the institute can do to prevent this from happening again.”</p><p> </p><p>“...How do you know there wasn’t a trial? And don’t worry your little angel head, I can assure you this won’t happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec watched the way Magnus rolled up his sleeves and lowered himself into the rolling chair on the other side of the desk. Alec let his eyes wander, knowing Magnus was watching his every move.</p><p> </p><p>“If that was all you came here for, then please, find your way back to your little institute.” Magnus waved.</p><p> </p><p>“...Do you know anything about his partner then? Only one warlock was- “</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, lightwood, nor will I be entertaining this conversation. I told you to leave. Leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s cheeks flushed red as he slowly stood up and walked out of the room without turning back. He hated how Magnus made him feel like a child being scolded. He was the leader of the New York institute, not fucking jersey. </p><p> </p><p>Blisters of spite and annoyance bloomed in his heart. Alec couldn’t help but want to turn around and curse out the high warlock, but of course Alec would have never made it as far if he didn’t know the word restraint.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Bodies were piling up. Once again, warlock children, a few Alec had even personally known. He knew this would happen; this was what always happened when trash was swept under the rug rather than thrown out. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you contacted the high warlock yet?” Izzy asked, looking over the case files. She shouldn’t be reading them, they were classified, but Alec knew she would just find another way to get her hands on the details of the case, one way or another. Alec shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t help. We’ve sent so many pleas and he hasn’t responded. I think I could find another warlock who can track and trace whoever did this. We just need a location, I’m sure the institute could handle the rest from there.”</p><p> </p><p>Izzy nodded her head slowly. “...If that’s the case I can look around for someone who could do the job.” </p><p> </p><p>A grateful smile pulled against Alec’s cheeks and he nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Then it was onto the next set of problems. </p><p> </p><p>Camille Belcourt.</p><p> </p><p>The current leader of the Dumort clan. Both flirty and hostile. Incredibly dangerous. The crimes and cases attached to her were probably more than she was old. Spanning centuries, Camille has always walked away not guilty against any chargers made against her. </p><p> </p><p>The disappearance or death of a key witness here, destruction of evidence there, a sprinkle of blackmail.</p><p> </p><p>Camille only ever left the stand more powerful each time she got off. </p><p> </p><p>This time her actions were hitting home, killing and turning the mundane friend of the Shadowhunter Jace had brought home a few months ago, Clary Fray. Or Fairchild. Morgenstern.</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t care what she was called, he had his own name for her.</p><p> </p><p>The pest.</p><p> </p><p>She touched things she wasn’t supposed to, said things that she wasn’t supposed, and did things that gave him mounds of paperwork. And now, she’d ran off with Alec’s parabatai to god know where in search of her mother.</p><p> </p><p>The very same mother holding onto the missing cup.</p><p> </p><p>“, Izzy, I’ll take care of finding a warlock for the kids. Can you look for someone you trust to track down Jace?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alec-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I know, that’s why I’m asking for someone you trust. Going over the head of the high warlock for kids can be forgiven. Giving over the Clave to find Jace? We need him. I need him.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“Alec, Jace will come back when he wants to. Looking for him could jeopardize this whole institute. The Clave is already questioning us on how we could let Valentine run free- we can’t afford to chase down his kids in their quest for incest. I know he’s your parabatai Alec, but you need to let him go. At least for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec lowered his gaze and pursed his lips.</p><p> </p><p>All because of that pest.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~~~~~~~</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander Lightwood. I know your parents.” the warlock looked Alec up and down with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Malcolm Fade.” Alec greeted, putting out his hand. Fade humored the gesture and shook Alec’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“They killed my dear friend… now how can I help you?” </p><p> </p><p>The warlock enjoyed the shame that stressed Alec’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that. I am not my parents. I heard you were visiting the New York area, so I wanted to ask you for help with a case of mine.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m listening.” Fade crossed his legs on his dark blue couch, leaving Alec standing in the middle of his apartment rug rather than offering the Shadowhunter a seat. But Alec never expected to be treated as a guest.</p><p> </p><p>His arms crossed behind his back and Alec’s shoulder pulled up as he began his request.</p><p> </p><p>“A few weeks ago, a warlock had been reported for attempting to farm and breed warlock children along with an accomplice. The children were saved and relocated by a 3rd party; however, Juju was killed before he could be questioned. Earlier this week, another report popped up with more children being bred and going missing. </p><p> </p><p>With the previous set of saved children, 15 out of the 70 died from complications due to their sustained injuries. These injuries did not come from direct violence towards the children but were the results of their own bodies rejecting itself and tearing apart. What we found was that those children were turned into warlocks, rather than born warlocks. The children were aged from 2- 17, those that were older were the children who had been turned.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec took a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“From my observation, it seems like they had tried to skip the wait for the childhood of a warlock to pass and instead use impressionable teens for their cause. The disabilities of those turned are far too severe to sustain so it's my belief that they then began to breed new warlocks seeing that to wait was their only option.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t make a warlock out of a mundane, Shadowhunter.” Fade frowned, now sitting up and staring at Alec with attentive purple eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We found traces of magic on the children which was most likely keeping them alive as well as creating the characteristics of a warlock inside the children. Since they still had remnants left inside that, that was probably what killed them.” </p><p> </p><p>“...You said the person who did this was dead?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I said one of the people involved was dead. We believe that Juju had only been in charge of finding fit mothers for breeding. Someone else was behind the rest of the process. I believe that it's likely that he was not even aware what was happening to the women afterwards. We had been tailing Juju for months and none of his actions or mindsets ever pointed towards someone using him. We had even noted a case of immediate memory loss after he had left with a woman who would later go missing. He would come back without knowing who anyone was referring to.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you need me to do?” Fade asked, “If you’ve already asked the high warlock and still have no leads, then I doubt there is much I can do to help the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have already tried contacting the high warlock. He has not accepted our attempts to gain insight on this case. Which is why I have come to you. I understand that you’ve only just retired from your own high warlock position, but this is a very serious case and the institute really needs your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“...Magnus Bane refused to help?” Fade mumbled darkly, “I knew we should have never put him into power. What, is he too busy partying to care about his own people?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t say.” Alec replied, feeling a little awkward for throwing Magnus under the bus, “But I do ask for some discretion in the matter. I do not want to aggravate the high warlock and create another set of problems to work out. We do have aid coming in from the wolf pack but at this point we have no other leads on who the other party or potential parties are.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was only planning on staying here for a week at most a month to be completely honest with you… Alright I’ll give you a hand. If you find out how they managed to make these children warlocks...  keep it to yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>“When you’re available, please give me a call at the institute. I will prepare for your visit.”</p><p> </p><p>After he said that Fade waved off Alec and the Shadowhunter left without another word. He got what he needed. Fade had just retired from his post as the high warlock of Los Angeles, or at least so he claimed. By immortal standards, 200 years of age was far too early to retire. If anything, Alec figured that Fade would be back in his seat in a couple of decades.</p><p> </p><p>The reason he’s gone after Fade was for the man’s mad obsession with necromancy. Who didn’t know of his dire attempts to revive his lover from times even older than his grandparents? Not to say that shadowhunters ever lived long lives. At the very least, Alec hoped to revive Juju’s brain and give the man enough cognitive ability to help solve the case. It wasn’t a noble thought, nor was it a pretty process. Possibly even illegal. But Alec couldn’t let more children die and suffer.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Alec was signing off the last of the last his reports from the day before when the institute alarms began blaring blue, signaling a manual set off. His brows furrowed as he slowly stood up, mind racing with all the possibilities as to why someone would pull the alarm.</p><p> </p><p>The office doors threw open and Alec felt his heart skip. He’d never had such angry and hateful eyes directed at him. Beautiful green eyes that looked even just a little bit sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Lightwood.” Magnus growled, the door slamming shut behind him and being silenced with magic as it went.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Alec answered his back straight. Goosebumps covered his arms hidden under his black clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“I built these wards; I’ll come and go as I please.” Magnus smirked, approaching the desk. “Sit.” He ordered and Alec almost did.</p><p> </p><p>“You did not make an appointment to meet today. You have no authority to come in here unannounced.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to sit.” Magnus repeated, this time forcing Alec into his seat using his magic. Alec felt a shock run through his body and rather than sitting, he fell back onto the chair. He couldn’t even wiggle a toe.</p><p> </p><p>“You Lightwoods must really have it out for me hm? It must be some sort of family tradition. Every time I have to deal with you idiots, someone is trying to remove me from my standing, though your parents tried to do it permanently.” Magnus sneered.</p><p> </p><p>“But you, you instead decide to go over my head and recruit another high warlock to do my job? I can’t decide if you’re a snake or rat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You showed no interest in the case.”</p><p> </p><p>“The case you said was solved?”</p><p> </p><p>“I never once said it was solved. I asked you if you had killed Juju. In fact, you were the one who said to me that what happened to those kids would never happen again. You told me to stay out of it and now even more children are going missing and possibly being experimented on. Now, more women are being caught and released pregnant with warlocks, and we still don’t know who's behind it.” Alec shot back, feeling his own rush of injustice. </p><p> </p><p>Magnus had been the one to shoot him down twice when he had asked for him, yet now the warlock had the nerve to disrupt the institute and claim Alec was the one who had bypassed his authority? Insulting his intelligence, comparing him to his parents, Alec could see why so many people hated the him.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were your fire letters now, hm? Where was your summoning note? If Malcolm Fade didn’t have the guts to move to try to put me in my place, you would’ve had me removed in mere weeks, wasn’t that your plan?” Magnus chuckled, “If you think you can get rid of me just like that, you’re sadly mistaken, Shadowhunter.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told me not to contact you, so I didn’t. Warlock.” Alec shot back, still having no movement in his body. “Fade will be assisting the institute with this case; your services will not be needed. The institute will not be filing a complaint upon your leadership, Fade was just a better fit for the task.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stared Alec down, walking around the desk. </p><p> </p><p>“Fade will be removed from this case. I will be handling it. This is not in your jurisdiction to decide who is on this case or not, because from the looks of it, this is a warlock issue. Nothing to do with your Clave.”</p><p> </p><p>“The New York institute is not the clave,” Alec seethed, but Magnus ignored him and began going through the documents on the desk. </p><p> </p><p>“You have no authority to do this.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do what I want.” Magnus answered back simply, flipping through pages.</p><p> </p><p>It was at that moment, yet another warlock busted into the room, this time through the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus Bane.” Fade huffed, “I should’ve known you would’ve run to scrape up what little of your dignity was left after effectively abandoning your duties.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have been dismissed.” Magnus answered back without looking up as though he was the institute head and had the authority to do so.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re looking for the children files, he doesn’t have them anymore.” Fade smiled, “They’ve been with me for the past few days. I’ve been doing my research. In fact, I think you need to be put on trial.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ hands had frozen after he’d heard that Fade had had the case files, but he hadn’t turned his head to glare at the other warlock until a trial had been mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t test me.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus’ eyes then turned to Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“I want him off this matter, and I want those files in my hand by midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t take my orders from you.” Alec replied, slowly standing up as he felt Fade’s magic picking off Magnus’. “I’ve taken this situation to you twice, and both times you ignored me. I have the right to bring in a new warlock for help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Magnus frowned, “Then where is Juju’s body?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s classified.” Alec replied.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus swirled his fingers and a tendril of magic wisped through the air, circling before phasing through the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said before, I will do as I please.” And with that Magnus turned vanished. There was no cloud or even the satisfaction of a door opening and closing. He was just, gone.</p><p> </p><p>Alec sat back down in his chair and put his head in hands.</p><p> </p><p>Should he report this?</p><p> </p><p>Chances are, Magnus had gone off to solve the case himself… again?</p><p> </p><p>If it really had been him that killed Juju, then that should be even more reason for Alec to go ahead and call a cease order on the high warlock. If killing the only link to the bigger picture was Magnus’ idea of solving a problem, then not reporting this would lead to the institute being even further from saving those children.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me you aren’t going after him.” Fade snorted, “If that little show of magic was enough to scare you off, then by all means, resign from your position as the head of this institute.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked up at the remaining warlock and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“He never left.” Alec answered. Fade froze and a slow smile grew on his lips before he began to laugh so hard that he needed to clench his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Alec furrowed his brow. What was so funny?</p><p> </p><p>“Out of my own curiosity, what gave you that idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no such thing as teleportation. Why did he walk in here and disrupt the institute, when he could have just teleported? He has wards everywhere in this institute, why didn’t he just teleport to where he knows-“</p><p> </p><p>“Lightwood! Juju is missing!”</p><p> </p><p>The sound barrier fell and instead the blaring alarm that had had initially pulled Alec’s attention was back to ringing in his ears. Alec hadn’t even noticed that the room had been silenced when Magnus had barged in.</p><p> </p><p>Alec stood up; eyes wide as he looked to the laughing white hair warlock for answers.</p><p> </p><p>“Did… Did it ever occur to you that he might not have ever been here in the first place? That wasn’t tracking, you darling little Nephilim, that was cloning. What you saw a split, that’s why once it was done talking it just disappeared.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s impossible!” Alec ran around the desk and tried to pull the door open only to see that it was stuck.</p><p> </p><p>“Portaling from place to place had also, once been impossible. Magnus invented that too.” Fade chuckled, “I can’t stay here. Who knows if your men care enough to see that I’m not Bane, I don’t need a sword in my chest.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that Malcolm left the same way he’d come, through a window. Alec again tried to pull open the door, banging on it to try and get anyone to help him. Alec cursed before looking out the window to where Fade had gone through.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down to see his men running around, armed and frantic.</p><p> </p><p>Alec jumped.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alec jumped, latching onto the nearest ledge and making his way quickly to the bottom. He grabbed someone by the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>She must’ve been the new transfer from the Midwest Alec figured by the way she was shaking with nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“A warlock! Well there was more than one… it was like he was multiple places at the same time? He attacked a Sean and Destiny! Next thing I knew the freezer was smashed and that torture victim was gone! I-I don’t know anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec pulled at his hair and cursed.</p><p><br/>There was nothing he could do. The body was already gone. Magnus hadn’t given him a choice.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! Mr. Lightwood! What are we supposed to do?” Her transfer’s eyes were huge, and she looked damn near to tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell everyone to call off this chase. I will handle this… you… go take the rest of the day off.” Alec frowned. What kind of shadowhunter was this scared over a call like this?</p><p> </p><p>Alec turned his head and walked down to main area. He turned off the alarms and ordered everyone to get back to their positions.</p><p> </p><p>“Please remain vigilant. I want our forensics teams to investigate the freezer, see if anything was left behind. I have an idea about who did this, but please, do your best to find clues. Those who were injured, get looked over in the infirmary. I will not be taking any questions.” And with that Alec turned and went back to his office.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled out a thick manilla folder from one of his drawers and dropped it onto his desk. With his stele, he drew on a copy rune on the stack, watching as the files inside duplicated. The original files went back in the drawer which he immediately locked.</p><p> </p><p>Malcolm didn’t have the files. He hadn’t even asked for them. All he wanted was the opportunity to attempt to revive a lost soul, the details behind everything else was beyond him. Of course, the welfare of those children was equally important.</p><p> </p><p>Alec waited until the day was over to sneak out of the institute with the copies, making his way back to pandemonium. Before he entered, though, he activated a glamour disguise to at least keep anyone from recognizing him.</p><p> </p><p>It was 11:56 pm when he knocked on one of the office doors, and this time rather than Magnus coming to open it, the door swung open on its own.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long.” Came Magnus haughty greeting. Alec grit his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of us actually do our jobs.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus narrowed his eyes and put his hand out. Alec didn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>“Return the body to the institute.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I don’t?” Magnus challenged,</p><p> </p><p>“I brought you the case files, you have to put the body back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never said I would give anything back.” Magnus smiled, “I only give when it comes to pleasure. I find nothing enjoyable having to deal with you shadowhunters.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and the files in Alec’s hand disappeared before reappearing in Magnus’ hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the spirit though.” Magnus chuckled before opening the folder. His expression quickly soured, going from amusement to annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this.” He growled, “Did you think I wouldn’t check?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you think I would just hand over the files?” Alec shot back.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus slammed the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You want to play games when lives are at stake? I see the New York institute really has its priorities straight!” Magnus bellowed, throwing the blank sheets off the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one playing games.” Alec laughed, “I asked you for help, and you turned me down. You made it worse killing our only lead. Now you want to prance around, acting like you care because I had another warlock step in. You are the one who thinks these lives are a joke.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t kill anyone, and you should watch your mouth.” Magnus walked around his desk. “Those children are in my jurisdiction. I was doing my own work when one of your little crew of idiots leaked the information. The news about Juju had been spreading the whole week before you showed up here.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus walked up close enough to smell the shampoo in Alec’s hair as he towered over the young shadowhunter. He grabbed Alec by his chin and forced him to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Now tell me, Lightwood, why would I trust your corrupted little institute with anything I know when it would be leaked back to the person behind this whole thing, hm? If that doesn’t make any sense to you, then maybe you’re even dumber than I thought.” Magnus snarled before pulling away as if disgusted by Alec’s mere presence.</p><p> </p><p>“You will not get the body back. Your institute cannot be trusted. Give me the files. I will solve this case on my own. I don’t need you or your army of loose-lipped stickmen.” Magnus put his hands out expectantly, but Alec didn’t even look at it.</p><p> </p><p>His face was red, again filled with shame and humiliation brought again by some self-righteous warlock. He wasn’t dumb, he wasn’t stupid. Alec was strong, he was loyal, he was smart. And he was the head of the New York institute.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you so sure the leak came from us?” Alec asked, begging his voice not to waver, “Very few know the details, and even fewer know what the details are about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, angel,” Magnus sneered, “the leaker was your very own parabatai.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“J-Jace? You’re sur-“</p><p> </p><p>“Did I stutter? Your blonde friend came walking into my nightclub and told everyone he could about this breeding circle. Telling everyone about these kidnappings, isn’t it only natural to kill off the one most likely to jeopardize the mission? He killed Juju.” Magnus answered, sitting down on his desk as he crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Your parabatai leaves together with his sister after finding out Valentine is their father, yet you are still the head of the institute?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked up at the warlock.</p><p> </p><p>“The bond between parabatai is strong, but that does not mean we are the same. We aren’t like the clones you sent earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough… But I saw the look on your face just now. You want him back. You want Valentine’s children back in your institute. The face of someone willing to risk it all for what… a brother?” Magnus smirked, “A lover?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec flinched.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops. How tragic, not only is it romance illegal between parabatai, but he’s in love with his own sister. I have to say, Nephilim drama does tend to be much more interesting than everyone else’s. Especially when each move they make is life or death.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not giving up this case. Either you work with me, or you’re working against me.” Alec said evenly.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I will accept that as long as you work under my conditions. The involvement of the Clave or your institute needs to be removed. There are a select few individuals I would like you to get in contact with, but other than them, I don’t want you to talk to anyone else about this matter. You’ve probably been bugged.”</p><p> </p><p>“…You said that you saw Jace?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gave Alec a look and put his hands together before spreading them apart to release some sort of fog. Alec inched closer, familiar with memory magic and watched carefully at the scene being show before him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked and looked even harder, but Alec couldn’t see Jace anywhere in the crowd of people.</p><p> </p><p>“Glamour,” Magnus explained and highlighted the person who was meant to be Jace. Once Alec’s eyes realized it was a glamour he was looking at, the effect broke. It really was his parabatai weaving in and out the way of the other partygoers. He looked nervous, something Alec had never really seen before considering how confident Jace usually was.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus watched Alec’s expression carefully and once all the traces of doubt were gone, he closed his hands, ending the memory.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t understand.” Alec pulled his fingers through his hair, his brows, “They wouldn’t have known anything happening in the institute. They disappeared even before this all happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you agree to keep the institute out of the loop?” Magnus asked, summoning a drink into his hands. Alec frowned. If the institute had been tapped or has had personnel leaking information, then maybe it would be better to work with Magnus alone. He wasn’t sure how Jace tied into this, but if Jace really is involved, then that also meant Clary was.</p><p> </p><p>“…I agree as long as I see an actual effort being put in. If you are just trying to use this as a way to cover your ass-“</p><p> </p><p>“Then hand over your files.” Magnus pressed, he wasn't going to let Alec finish that sentence. Alec hesitated. He pulled up the bottom of his shirt and pulled out the folder that had been hiding in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t in my underwear,” Alec grumbled, a little embarrassed and Magnus quirked a smile and grabbed the folder, skimming through some pages before closing it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” And it was sincere, at least, Alec thought it was. “Come with me, since you’ve shown me what you have, I’ll show you what I do.”</p><p> </p><p>A portal opened and Magnus put a and out for Alec to hold.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Alec asked, taking one of Magnus’s fingers instead of his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“My apartment,” Magnus answered, pulling them through. Alec felt disoriented as magic pushed and pulled him in every direction, and his heart pounded as if he had experienced a heavy drop, but all of that only lasted for a second before he was standing in an incredibly messy apartment living area.</p><p> </p><p>Alec let go of Magnus’ finger and looked around. There were other warlocks in the room, but they were fast asleep in various positions. Alec recognized Catarina Loss as the institute often called on her to help heal.</p><p> </p><p>Papers, books, some weird jelly fluid. The whole apartment smelled like yucca and mug wort.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gestured for Alec to be quiet and follow him. Alec walked behind the older man until they reached a room at the end of the hallway. Magnus opened the door and there was the body that had been stolen from the institute.</p><p> </p><p>“…You still don’t plan on giving it back, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Once we’re done? Sure.” Magnus showed Alec their own notes on the body. "As long as you promise him a warlock burial."</p><p> </p><p>“None of this is fresh?” Alec asked, disbelief in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“We each recognize these injuries from a specific accident or event. I’ve known Julius since at least the late 1800s.” Magnus point to a specific injury on his neck. “This bruise right here is in the exact shape and place that I remember seeing a very long time ago. He said it was a mermaid hickey. It was poison.”</p><p>Magnus stepped back before going back in to point out another injury.</p><p> </p><p>“This one right here, I personally healed during the uprising after he was stabbed by one of the circle. And his face, if you know Dr. Orlando- of course, you don’t- well he’s popular with the mundanes nowadays. He works as a plastic surgeon. Julius had tried to keep a pet hellhound back in the 80s and Orlando had been the one to restore his face.</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m saying is that none of these wounds are fresh. Instead of giving him new wounds to kill him, they reversed all the healing that had even been done on him through magic. I say specifically through magic because wounds like this one,” Magnus picked up Juju’s arm and traced a scar running up the forearm, “Healed naturally and were not reversed.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s eyes were wide.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the work of a greater demon, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus nodded, “Most likely.”</p><p> </p><p>“…What about his blood? It was corrupted.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked down at the corpse.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a theory on it, but we’re not exactly sure. It looked to us that not only was his magic taken, but so was his essence.”</p><p> </p><p>“Essence?” Alec repeated back.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus frowned. “Besides your runes and blood, something else inside of you makes you a shadowhunter. That’s why those with very little to no angel blood who could be considered mundanes, have the sight. Because somewhere along the line, someone in their family had in fact been a shadowhunter. That angelic essence still lingers inside them, even if they have no more blood.</p><p> </p><p>“Using that idea for warlocks doesn’t really work because we can’t reproduce by our own means, but we still have that essence. That very same essence is what keeps our blood from destroying us. It looks to us that his own blood killed him because his body couldn’t handle it. He lost his essence, and with it his life. His blood rather than corrupted, split, and then tried and failed to remerge.”</p><p> </p><p>“…That’s still a little confusing, but I think I understand.” Alec mumbled, “A few of the children that released must have faced the same thing. They died because their body was rejecting the demon blood and the magic that had been given to them-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, those were real warlocks.” Magnus shook his head. He was reading the files Alec had brought and crossed one of Alec’s ideas. “I can feel when a warlock dies, I can also feel when a warlock is born. I sensed every one of them. They died because their essence had been stolen.”</p><p> </p><p>“So then this is more than about creating new warlocks,” Alec started, “This is about learning how to kill them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bingo.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec bit his lips as he tried to think of what possible link Jace and Clary would have to be able to leak out such sensitive information. No one has seen them at the institute, if they had even thrown a rock at the lawn someone would have reported it. That left only 2 possibilities.</p><p> </p><p>“So that means that they are either working with Valentine, or they’ve been under my nose the whole time.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stared at Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you really think the goal was just to create more warlocks?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what the evidence told me, yes.” Alec sighed. This was bigger than him. This was something the Clave needed to handle. This was Valentine.</p><p> </p><p>“…What did you say to Fade to have him join you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him what the files did. That it looked like women and teens were being kidnapped in order to make more warlocks. I figured that the efforts to make the teenagers warlocks was a move made from desperation. My main suspect had been the warlock, Iris. We have had to look into her before for something similar.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really didn’t know this was an attempt to exterminate warlocks?” Magnus asked again, looking a little guilty. He chewed on his lips as he looked over Alec’s haggard appearance. Since the first time they’d met Alec had looked close to falling on his feet. He’d been hearing about all envoys and transfers the Clave had been sending to the New York institute; Alec looked like the embodiment of exhaustion and Magnus wouldn’t be surprised if that was the reason. Valentine on the loose, missing parabatai, officials poking at everything that he does. And the children that he had signed up to protect.</p><p> </p><p>“If I did, you think I would’ve followed you here?” Alec asked with his hand covering his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I just assumed, I know your parents-“</p><p> </p><p>“All you do is bring up my parents!” Alec growled. He’d been so close to ordering that Iris be taken in, and he could have lost his position because of it. The fragile cord holding the downworlders and the Nephilim together would have snapped just like that, it would’ve been all his fault.</p><p> </p><p>“All you talk about and compare me to my parents. Every interaction we’ve had has had you looking down on me and insulting me based on the actions of my parents. What about your parents? Which demon did you come from? They must’ve been a falsely accused saint for you to walk around like you have the perfect background.” Alec was fuming.</p><p> </p><p>“If you had helped me when I asked for it, it wouldn’t have gotten this far. Juju wouldn’t have died, and neither would have those kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you.” Magnus’ eyes widened. He’d been so close to apologizing, but clearly, there’d been nothing to apologize for. Magnus's eyes flashed and a chill ran down Alec’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired of you always making me feel like shit, Bane. I said I wouldn’t involve the institute or the shadowhunters in this anymore, and I won’t. Just because you don’t like shadowhunters, doesn’t mean that I have to put up with you weaponizing my family.” Alec’s voice didn’t waver, but his heart was ready to break out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Everything he did led back to his parents. If he did something honorable, the credit was given to his parents. Angels forbid he ever do something as risky as building a cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was angry. Was Alec trying to push the blame onto him? Who’s parabatai was it that was releasing details to the public? Sure as hell not his.</p><p> </p><p>“Putting the blame on me because I don’t want to waste another century putting my trust in the accords or your people?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to trust them. All I ever wanted was for you to, at the very least, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to take a lot more than just your words to get me to trust you. I’ve been alive for centuries, pet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not your pet. I gave you the files. I want to go home. I’ll contact you if I find anything new, and I expect you to do the same.” Alec frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t be contacting you until you find out whether or not you’ve actually been tapped. Clarissa has a higher amount of angel blood in her that makes it hard for me to track. The same goes for Jace. I wanted to see if you were protecting them from behind the scenes but since you aren’t…” Magnus calmed himself down and explained the next part of his plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Bring me some of his stuff. Clothes, shoes, brushes. We can try tracking him through your bond.”</p><p> </p><p>“…You want to find him?” Alec asked, trying to decide if this was a good thing or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I don’t think I’m mistaken when I say he plays a large part in this mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers and a portal appeared in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“This will take you to your office. Remember what I said. Not a soul, including Fade. You can’t trust him.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I can trust you?” Alec scoffed, “It's going to take more than just your words to gain my trust.” Alec shot as he approached the portal. Alec was about to step through when Magnus called out to him. Alec looked over his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Came Magnus's soft attempt at an apology. “You were right to call me out for that… I won’t bring up your parents. I’ll base my judgments off what I see from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s lips spread into a large grin as he touched the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this? An apology from the high warlock? The moon must be blood-red outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gave Alec a look before waving the young man away.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not disappoint me. I’ve given you a chance, don’t make me regret it. I don’t get even; things are always in my favor.” Magnus warned, a dangerous lick to his words.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. Thank you, Mr. Bane.”</p><p> </p><p>“…, you can just call me Magnus.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I reread these twice and run them through Grammarly but Sorry for any mistakes that I definitely missed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like Magnus had said, Alec ended up in his office. Nothing new had been added to his desk since he’d left which Alec took to be a good sign. He plopped down into his seat and put his cheek down against the cold wood of his wooden desk.</p><p> </p><p>Someone was in his institute.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it…?” Alec mumbled; eyes focused on his bow that was propped up against the wall as he thought over his daily routine. He wasn’t a talker, there was no way that he would have accidentally blurted out something so serious. He didn’t normally talk to himself and he never held important conferences in his room so bugging the office wouldn’t have been able to screw him over this bad.</p><p> </p><p>Alec stood up and pursed his lips. If there was a rat, he would find it. He walked out of his office and met up with the graveyard shift shadowhunters who were still up talking amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Lightwood.” Underhill greeted. Alec nodded and narrowed his eyes at the others sitting there. One of them was a transfer, bright blonde, and big eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you transfer from again?” Alec asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Idris.” He replied, squirming under Alec’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Please come with me,” Alec asked gesturing to the computer room. He looked to be 15 or 16. If he was older, then Alec figured he wouldn’t be sent on any missions anytime soon. He lacked any sturdiness and looked far too sweet.</p><p> </p><p>Alec had him sit down in one of the chairs and logged into one of the computers under Izzy’s name. His sister had no admin permission, so all that she saw would be the same as anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled up the documentation notes from Magnus’ attack.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you earlier during the emergency?” Alec asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I was with Underhill and Johnson. They were getting me used to the control room. I was actually the one who pulled the alarm.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec raised his eyebrows. “Really? Good call. The warlock who was here earlier was able to bypass our wards. If they had had any other goals besides stealing a body, things could have been much worse if you hadn’t rung the alarm. Good job.” Alec explained his compliment and looked for the list of new incoming transfers.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus, although bold enough to walk through the front door, had not walked in bare-faced. He came in cloaked and masked with only that one split that had entered the office revealing himself to Alec. It made keeping the institute out of the loop easier, and hopefully could keep Alec from getting implicated if anything were to happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Your name was Oliver, correct? Oliver Mason?”</p><p> </p><p>The blonde nodded his head, scratching the back of his arm. He clearly wasn’t used to being complimented if his uncomfortable expression was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m about to ask you doesn’t leave this room. Do you understand?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy’s eyes widened, and he quickly nodded once more.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you see during the attack?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec found Oliver’s log and listened to his story, trying to make sure what he said aligned with what he wrote. It all made sense until the last sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad no one was hurt,” Oliver mumbled, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say?” Alec turned his head. “No one was injured?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah. The warlock didn’t even try to fight us off. He was phasing in and out of walls so no one could even touch him or get close enough before he was gone again. It was like fighting a ghost. The glass was warded so the only thing that really ended up damaged was the freezer where Julius’s body was.” Oliver explained.</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded his head and sent Oliver off. He was one of the only transfers Alec knew he could trust; he was one of Underhill’s cousins and stuck closely behind his senior. Impressionable enough to blindly follow orders without asking any questions. Asking Underhill would have gone against his deal with Magnus since Underhill was already pretty much aware of the whole situation and he wasn’t on Magnus's list.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver wouldn’t speak a word, even to Underhill as this was his first direct order.</p><p> </p><p>Alec switched over to his own profile and looked up all the pictures and information about the transfers. He through picture after picture.</p><p> </p><p>That girl he’d grabbed earlier, she wasn’t on the list.</p><p> </p><p>Alec stood up and left to the infirmary. No one had been injured, then who was Sean and Destiny? Alec pushed open the door and just as Oliver had said, no one was in there. Alec checked the sign-in sheet. Even a minor injury would have been logged in, but there was no one on the list. Well, except for Joe, but Joe was always getting hurt.</p><p> </p><p>Alec went to the cameras and ordered the person slacking off behind the desk to go take a break. They cheered as they dipped out of the room and Alec rolled his eyes. He hadn’t said it was a paid break.</p><p> </p><p>Alec rewound the tapes back to earlier that day until he saw his visage climbing out of his office window. He took a second to applaud himself for sticking the landing and watch as he grabbed someone who didn’t appear on the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me.” Alec groaned and grabbed his hair. His eyes squeezed shut and he fought to remember every detail of the girl he’d seen but that specific memory was foggy. He remembered clearly what happened before and after that moment, but he couldn’t even remember the color of the woman’s hair.</p><p> </p><p><em>He was right. I am incompetent. </em>Alec scolded himself and pulled at his hair to the point of pain. <em>There’s never even been a shadowhunter a name as outrageous as destiny. Calling a child born to die with such a hopeful name… Only a mundane would do something like that...</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Alec let go of his hair and slapped his forehead, not caring about the fat red handprint that would be there for a while. Alec sighed and pulled out one of the clean USB drives from the drawer and pulled that clip onto the drive. If anything, he could send it Magnus to see if the warlock could see through the glamour. It wasn’t a memory, which was easier to dismantle, but maybe he could still see something?</p><p> </p><p>If not, Alec was willing to let Magnus into his own memories to confirm if it really had been Clary in glamour.</p><p> </p><p>Alec deleted the clip, making sure to delete the part of Fade escaping as well before returning the cams back to live mode. Alec licked his lips walked out of the security rooms and called back in the slacker.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The institute had been running smoothly. The case with warlock children was easily dropped. The Clave hadn’t even argued when he said it wasn’t a priority. Alec was given a pat on his back and sent home with an invisible gold star on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He had contacted the shadowhunter Magnus had said would benefit the mission, Lydia Branwell. As an act of discretion, she’d come as an envoy. Of course, an envoy had a job to do, she checked and hit every point of Alec’s weaknesses in leadership during the day.</p><p> </p><p>As per Lydia’s suggestion, the two of them called the families of each of the new transfers and asked for descriptions. The families had confirmed almost all the file IDs, except for one. Sebastian Verlac.</p><p> </p><p>His family had described someone with black hair. Alec knew the Penhallows, Aline was one of his best friends and her parents had been the ones to help give his parents a lighter sentence after the circle. Sebastian was her cousin that Alec had never met, but she would have no reason at all to lie. When he asked Jia. Alec had gotten a similar answer.</p><p> </p><p>Black hair and almost as dark eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Not the blonde and blued imposter Alec was looking at on files. According to Aline, none of his family had seen him since 2017, but he’d still be reporting to Clave through various institutes all over the globe.</p><p> </p><p>Alec had called in Lydia and filled her in on his newfound information. For once, Alec felt like he knew what having a partner meant. Lydia was quick on her feet, going above and beyond his orders to find out where that fake had gone.</p><p> </p><p>She had his room searched as per Alec’s request and then asked the Lucian pack to track him down using the clothing she’d found.</p><p> </p><p>On Alec’s side, he’d asked Aline to send clothing or items from the real Sebastian to the New York Institute. Alec didn’t jump to ask for help, one of the flaws Lydia had pointed out very early on. If he could do it himself, why bother asking anyone else?</p><p> </p><p>He’d drawn a tracking run of his own, marking down a worn-down book that Sebastian had always read.</p><p> </p><p>Alec wanted to say he disappointed to have caught a dead end, but that had meant that he could go and see Magnus, who was starting to warm up to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Back so soon?” Magnus looked Alec up and down, “You didn’t come from fighting a demon, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec shook his head and held up a book.</p><p> </p><p>“I came to get your help.”</p><p> </p><p>“How related is it to-“</p><p> </p><p>“It's relevant.” Alec cut Magnus off, “I also need you to go through my memories if that’s possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus made a face at Alec’s ending remark.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything is possible when you’re dealing with a warlock. Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec entered the apartment and felt eyes burn into his head. He turned and saw that the living room was alive with people, unlike the last time he’d been there.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, hel-“</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus why is there a shadowhunter here?” One of them asked in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t tell you? He’s helping figure this whole thing out. That’s where I got the official reports from.” Magnus pointed to the folder towards the edge of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You didn’t tell us.” The warlock Alec knew to be Catarina replied, “I thought you stole that as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait who is he, he looks familiar?” Asked the green warlock sitting at one of the couches.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander Lightwood, head of the New York institute,” Magnus announced.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was louder than any form of protest Alec could have imagined. He shifted on his feet and put his hands behind his back to stand a little straighter. The glares were of contempt and confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You brought Maryse’s child here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve decided to give him a chance to prove his worth,” Magnus smirked. Alec’s face turned red. Didn’t that mean that if he didn’t fill whatever expectation Magnus had of him, he was worthless?</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he’s cute. Just your type, isn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus scoffed as he took the book out of Alec’s clammy hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t deal with shadowhunters. I like waking up without a sword in my chest,”</p><p> </p><p>“Lightwood… then didn’t you kiss one of his great grandmother’s brother?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you have the time to think that far back then get back to work.” Magnus glared, “And he was a Herondale!”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus cracked open the book and skimmed the text. He made it 2 pages before stopping.</p><p> </p><p>“…Harry Potter…??” He turned to Alec and furrowed his brows, waving the book. “You know these aren’t accurate, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“…You weren’t supposed to read it.” Alec mumbled, “I need you to track down the owner of that book.”</p><p> </p><p>Someone snickered and Magnus finally decided to lead Alec to an empty room in the apartment. Magnus didn’t have an office in his home, so instead Alec ended up in the apothecary. Alec wasn’t even completely sure he should breathe in there, surrounded by so many dangerous ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head feeling stares and found a jar full of eyes watching him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Magnus asked, sensing the tension. “oh, those were all given up. No one was harmed.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec wondered to himself what kind of deal required you to give up an eye. His stomach turned but he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Before we begin tracking, could you please check my memories at about the time you left my office? I spoke to someone that I have reason to believe is Clary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then come closer.” Magnus beckoned the other over with his hand, putting the book he was still holding on the table behind him. Alec took a few steps closer until he was just an arm’s length away,</p><p> </p><p>“I told you to come here.” Magnus sighed and broke the distance himself. He put 2 fingers up against Alec’s forehead and quickly Alec felt himself begin to lose consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fall asleep.” Magnus warned, “It becomes harder to differentiate between reality and your dreams.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec gave him a weak nod and tried to keep his eyes open as he felt magic pulsing into his mind. He found himself leaning towards Magnus, looking for support, but the warlock nudged him back before gripping Alec’s shoulder to keep him steady.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus I can’t,” Alec mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can.” Came the older man’s reply. “I’m almost there- Oh. It really was biscuit.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus sighed and pulled away from Alec.</p><p> </p><p>Alec grabbed his forehead the second Magnus had released him. He shut his eyes tight as the dizzying side effects of the spell snuck up on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit.” Magnus ordered, letting a beat of silence go by before adding, “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec let out a short huff of laughter as he slightly opened his eyes and looked for a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“So. Clarissa has been in your institute. What’s your next move?”</p><p> </p><p>“More than Clary. That book belonged to Sebastian Verlac. Unless he dyed his hair and started wearing contacts, then he never made it to my institute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meaning?” Magnus smirked, happy that Alec wasn’t as pea-brained as he’d assumed. Reports could be written by anyone, but to come up with another suspect so quickly, Magnus was impressed. At the very least, the man was thorough.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone is posing as him in my institute. They are working with Clary by the looks of it too.” Came Alec’s groggy reply. “The types of weapons that were missing from the weaponry included ones that both Jace and Clary are unfamiliar with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your shadowhunter tracking didn’t work?” Magnus asked as he pulled out a large map. Alec shook his head no.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, then this will only take a second.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec hadn’t even heard that last part as his eyes slipped shut and his head hung forward.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus worked quickly, using the book to find out first where Sebastian wasn’t. He wasn’t anywhere in the west, nor was he in Africa, Asia, or Australia. Magnus pulled out a blown-out Map of Europe used the book to again, find where not to look. France was the only country to not have been burned by the book.</p><p> </p><p>But still, even though Magnus figured out it was France, he still could not pinpoint exactly where the shadowhunter was.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s on water…” Magnus mumbled, marking down all the major water bodies.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus rolled up the maps after restoring them back to their former grace and looked towards Alec.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over and looked down at the top of the shadowhunters head, listening to his quiet snores for a little bit before sending a small shock through his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“!” Alec looked up and gawked at the innocent look on Magnus’ face.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just-“</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good! You’re up. your shadowhunter is somewhere in France. I couldn’t find an exact location so he’s most likely doing something over water. The large bodies of water nearby were burnt, so he must be at a river somewhere or maybe a pond or lake. This is a list of all the places I know of that you can have checked.” Magnus held the list out in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Alec grasped his shoulder, still in disbelief. It wasn’t like it hurt or anything, but out of all the ways to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p><em>No, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep in the first place</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Alec scowled. He took the paper from Magnus’ hand and scanned the names.</p><p> </p><p>“…So, either way, if he’s dead or alive, there’s someone posing as him in my institute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need me to track them?” Magnus asked.</p><p> </p><p>Alec stood up and shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia already ordered Luke’s pack to hunt him down. I think we should be fine for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus didn’t say anything in response so Alec looked up and found himself in a staring contest against the warlock’s bright green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked like he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words.</p><p> </p><p>“… Do you want a portal back?” He ended up asking instead.</p><p> </p><p>“oh- Yes, thank you,” Alec replied, averting his eyes. He combed his hands through his hair as Magnus created a portal in the middle of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“…Get some sleep. You look like you really need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec gave Magnus a look.</p><p> </p><p>“I do sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you snore too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t snore!” Alec exclaimed in indignation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, but you do.” Magnus chuckled. “It isn’t anything to be ashamed of.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec crossed his arms and quirked a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“I. don’t. snore.” He insisted.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m not the most handsome man you’ve ever been blessed enough to see.” Magnus laughed. Alec's face turned red as he adamantly denied both of Magnus’ claims.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, not everyone has taste. Ok, this will take you to your office.” Magnus said as he stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>“I feel Lydia’s presence in there,” Magnus warned as Alec approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Alec grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, Alexander.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm having trouble answering comments, the site glitches on my end, but I just want to say thank you for the comments and Kudos! </p><p>Most of these chapters are already built up and prewritten. This so far has been one long word document that I've been splitting up to make faux chapters, which is why it tends to end abruptly. However, I am taking you constructive criticisms into account for the episodes I'm currently writing :) </p><p>Thanks again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’s the tracking going?” Alec asked as he stepped through the portal. Lydia grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“The wolves sent after him came back gravely injured. He came back himself an hour ago. I don’t think he knows we are onto him, but rather safe than sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you think we should do?” Alec asked, sitting in his seat and pulling out his phone.</p><p> </p><p>“We already threw the stone; we should just hide our hands for now. If he’s working with Clary then he can’t afford to blow up his spot here. They’ve taken weapons, but they’re still here. We have something they need. We can afford to withdraw for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Alec answered, “We should also take this time to confirm our facts. Magnus tracked the owner of this book. The real Verlac. Most likely in some river in France. Unless he’s living as a mundane bridge keeper… it's probably just his corpse. I’m sending the list of rivers Magnus wrote down to Aline to see if she can find him.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec pulled open his drawer.</p><p> </p><p>“I just need his death confirmed.” Alec slid a photo over the desk to where Aline was standing. “Whoever this is didn’t bother to glamour as Verlac, just took his name. Aline sent me this picture earlier. Forget his hair, look at the nose on this guy. I don’t know how anyone could have let this slid at all the prior institutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia smirked but quickly put back on a straight face. She nodded in agreeance, the person in the institute was not Sebastian. The real Verlac was definetly attractive, but not at all similar to one in their institute. Though they both seemed to have such easy to trust smiles, Lydia now knew which one was waiting to stab you in the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll send our Sebastian on a mission. We can tell him that he can pick his own partner since he’s still new… Hopefully, he picks whoever Clary is pretending to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t pretending to be anyone.” Alec sighed, “She’s using some sort of magic to glamour herself while also distorting your memories of her.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec pursed his lips, tapping his fingers against the wood of his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Her mother. We forgot about her mother.” Alec smiled and began opening drawers. He pulled out Clary’s folder, the one he’d started writing ever since Jace had dragged her into their world. He’d documented just about everything she’d told them, except for anything that would get Jace thrown into silent city… like putting runes on an unconfirmed shadowhunter.</p><p> </p><p>“Jocelyn has been asleep this whole time, right?” Lydia asked, “Valentine took her?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true. Asleep but not dead. I think if we go through their apartment, we’ll find something useful.” Alec smiled, “We can try to track her through Magnus, now that he’s willing to actually help us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Valentine killing warlocks, you think he wouldn’t have helped?” Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I said help<em> us</em>. I brought him the case about the children and he blew me off. He doesn’t trust this institute, and he doesn’t trust shadowhunters. He was working on his own with his own warlocks apparently.” Alec sighed as he stood up, “But for now, he trusts us. And only, us. We can’t screw this up.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have Clary’s home address. Tomorrow morning, we’re going on our own mission. We’ll search the place and see if there’s anything we can use to find her.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia nodded and walked out of the office with Alec, watching as he locked the door with his stele.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t afford to make any missteps.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Alec pushed open the door to his room. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor beside him in front of his now closed door. He locked his stele into his bedside cabinet under a secret cover before making his way to the showers. Alec turned and double-checked to see that he turned the drawer knob horizontal.</p><p> </p><p>One of the perks of being the head of the institute, not having to use those angel-forsaken communal showers. Alec never wanted to remember being in a shower stall to wash off the sweat from a workout and watching demon ichor leak into his space from the guy next door.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of his clothes came off in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Alec turned and looked at himself in the mirror. Since Lydia’s been here, his face no longer looked so gray and chalky. He was getting more than an hour of sleep trying to pull together a building full of shadowhunters from newborns to people older than his parents. Assigning missions, ordering cleanups, handling diplomacy issues between the clave, the institute, and the downworld. It was a lot for one person.</p><p> </p><p>In the perfect world, Alec would love to ask his siblings for help and have them take over parts of the institute. But it wasn’t. Both Izzy and Jace were active partiers who’d rather be out drinking or killing demons than holding back from reaching over a table and choking some obnoxious official. Oh, and not to mention his parabatai dipped out on him in the middle of a crisis. Let alone the fact he could be working with that very same crisis.</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at the mop of untamed shaggy black hair on top of his head and curled it around his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he should wash it tonight? Shave… look a little less homeless.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s blue eyes zoned in on his parabatai rune. He rested his palm against the burnt indentation of his skin, trying to ignore the surge of betrayal and jealousy boiling inside of him. He tried to feel Jace, even just a hint of emotion but he was completely blocked out.</p><p> </p><p>Alec dropped his hand. No one else in the institute had a parabatai. To take the oath took so much trust, energy, and compatibility that many weren’t capable of taking the risks. A parabatai pair at their strongest were synchronized. Their hearts beat as one, they fought as if they were one entity, and their minds overall were connected.</p><p> </p><p>Before all this, Alec could always guess what Jace was thinking as if he was thinking it himself. Alec went from feeling every emotion and injury Jace had, feeling a second heartbeat coming from his side to feeling nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Alec could only compare it to being able to hear perfectly all his life and suddenly waking up to seeing people’s lips move and doors close but hearing none of it. His brain is constantly trying to make up for it, trying to compensate by filling in the blanks; a door makes this noise… Jace would do this…</p><p> </p><p>But it doesn’t help.</p><p> </p><p>In the end, you still can’t hear, and Jace still has blocked him.</p><p> </p><p>Alec stepped under the warm spray of water, letting the water soak into his hair and drip down his body.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up his 3 and 1 shampoo and squeezed a palmful into his hand. He’d never had such a convenient mundane product before. Shampoo, conditioner, <em>and</em> body wash, all in one bottle.</p><p> </p><p>Alec had another 4 or 5 bottles in the bathroom cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>He scrubbed his hair until it foamed and rinsed it out and reapplying the product for its ‘conditioning’. When that was out, he began to wash his body as well. Alec scrubbed himself clean, cleaning the scars and iratze resistant wounds.</p><p> </p><p>Alec gave himself a few more rinses before stepping out and wrapping a towel low on his waist. He grabbed another and started to rub his hair dry, rolling his shoulders to release the last of his tension before he stepped back into his room.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Alec had been wondering if anyone was bold enough to snoop through his room, and judging by the now vertical knob of his bedside cabinet, there was. The shirt he’d left at the door had been pushed further away and shaped into a smushed rectangle. Alec took his time putting on his sleepwear before coming back to the crime scene. The fake compartment still had his administrator stele, whereas Max’s stele that Alec had been holding onto, had been stolen.</p><p> </p><p><em>They had the right idea.</em> Alec smiled and put the stele back into its hidden compartment. In the morning, he could check the cameras. If the film was wiped it wouldn’t be too much of an issue. Max’s stele was fitted with some mundane technology called a GPS after he’d disappeared and set ‘accidentally’ set fire to a Spanish institute’s garden area.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Clary slipping into Sebastian’s room at the institute, closing the door behind her. She only sighed after she’d locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it!” She cheered, bringing the stele over to Sebastian. The other shadowhunter beamed as he took the tool from Clary.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure this is it?” Came his accented reply as he looked over the stele.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? It was in his room, right by his bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he doesn’t lock his doors,” Clary smirked. “With this we can get into the system, right? We need to find the Warlock who’s been taking my memories.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I doubt it would say exactly who took it, but we can at least see who the possibilities are. Is Jace with Simon still?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can text him!” Clary pulled out her phone as Sebastian rolled the stolen stele in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, they’re waiting for us a few streets away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t go out.” Sebastian sighed, “I think they’re catching on to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Catching on to what? That you’re helping us?” Clary asked, tilting her head, “I mean, you did help us find something to keep them off our trials for a while but that’s basically been it. They don’t have the right to incriminate you for no reason!”</p><p> </p><p>Clary crossed her arms. “Alec’s just a puppet. He’s the reason this all happening in the first place! All I wanted was to find my mom, and all he’s done is stop every attempt! Izzy understood, Jace understands, god, even you understand- but all he wanted to do is find my dad. He doesn’t give a damn about me or my mother!”</p><p> </p><p>“Clary I’m sure that’s not- “</p><p> </p><p>“It is! He’s been threatened by me since I first showed up! Jace doesn’t believe me when I tell him it’s because we liked each other… before we knew we were… you know… related…” Clary’s rant slowed down towards the end as she remembered her predicament.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian laughed, running his hand through his blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>“But just like you, the two of them are family. More than brothers, Clary, they’re parabatai. There’s no way anything like that could happen between them. Besides, Alec clearly has something to prove here. I’m sure you’ve seen the looks he gets around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a woman’s intuition. Whatever, if you can’t come then just keep your phone nearby. If they get too close, we have more information we can leak to throw them off. We can’t expose Simon, but Camille has been turning others as well. If push comes to shove…” Clary sighed, “I wish Jace could glamour himself and come back in here like me, but he has that stupid rune on him. At least he would know where everything was.”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian gave her a sympathetic look that was really half-assed. There really hadn’t been a doubt in his mind that what could have solved a long time ago was stunted by how headstrong both Clary <em>and </em>Jace were. Watching Alec for the past few weeks, the shadowhunter was definitely hardworking and meticulous, but also a well-bred dog. He followed rules and procedures to the T, he wasn’t reckless or irresponsible.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian figured when he only had to fight to keep Jace in check, Alec was able to get more done and easily control the situation, but with Clary being just as wild as his parabatai, Alec was outnumbered and overpowered and even worse, just as bullheaded and stubborn as the 2 of them, leading to the split. As an outsider, Sebastian probably couldn’t say much, but he did have a pretty big suspicion that if his sister and her faux brother had listened more, they probably wouldn’t be forced to sneak around like roaches in an already tough situation.</p><p> </p><p>Who knows, maybe her mother could have already been here at the institute. Not that that was anything he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll find your mother, Clary. I promise.” Sebastian walked up to her and put a hand on top of her head. Her wild red hair and bright green eyes, copied straight over from her mother. Their mother. But of course, she wouldn’t know that.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike him who had to hide his black eyes and platinum blonde hair under dye and contacts to hide from Valentine’s genes.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Clary averted her eyes and stepped away.</p><p> </p><p>“…I’ll go. Don’t lose the stele… I’ll talk with Jace about the best way to access the downworlder…whatever. Good night.” Clary waved and left without hearing back from Sebastian.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian twirled the stele he was still holding in his hand as she left.</p><p> </p><p><em>This is what it means to be part of a team… a family.</em> He dropped the stele onto the bedside counter, knowing already that it was a decoy she’d picked up by the lack of detailing near the tip of the stele that would mark it as an administrative tool. He’d known but hadn’t said anything because of course, why would he miss a chance to spend more time with Clary?</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian was more than willing to play along with this crew. It was much more fun than being on his own.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really mix the descriptions and story's from both the book and the show because while I finished the book, I never finished watching the show but what I will say is that I won't be killing Jocelyn or anything like that. Looking at the way I'm breaking up the chapters, I can assume that there will be some smut around chapters 12-14 if that's what anyone specifically came for haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IMPORTANT A/N…including Book spoilers?</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Hi, so I just want to say that this does get a little convoluted introducing madam Dorothea because in the show she’s ‘Dot’ a warlock whereas in the book she was a mundane with a witch (warlock) foster mother who dies for Abaddon to come in and take over her body. It had been dot and the witch keeping the portal that was in that apartment secured and keeping Abaddon in the void. Again, Abaddon breaks out, kills Dot after she gives the team sandwiches and palm readings, takes over her body, and fatally wounds Alec. Both versions are in this story. Might be a little spoiler-y for the chapter but It clears things up to make things make sense.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>I decided to make Dot from the show the real version, and one in the apartment waiting for this chapter’s Abaddon, who goes by Madam Dorothea. To fit them both in, because they both are essentially doing the same thing, being psychics in the same apartment building as the Fairchild family, the one who Abaddon killed is actually a mundane that dot had taken in as an apprentice. He used Dot’s name because he was more aware of who she was because she had been the one keeping him in the portal to begin with. This unnamed assistant would be the mundane that was meant to be keeping the portal closed in Dot’s absence. She's already dead and possessed by the time the team gets there. I’ll cut this chapter bigger to keep the flow.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Alec grabbed Izzy, Lydia, and Underhill and the group made their way to Clary’s written address. They were fully armed and prepared and with the inspection of Jocelyn’s home falling in with the hunt of Valentine, there was no need to tell Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we looking for anything specific?” Izzy asked, shoving a mundane walking past with her shoulder and watching as they looked around in confusion, unable to see.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re just grabbing anything that can be used to track her.” Alec quickly explained, “Things of importance, the stronger the attachment the better.”</p><p> </p><p>“…You want us to look for Clary’s things as well?” Isabelle asked in a quieter voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t bother.” Alec rejected, pushing open the apartment door.</p><p> </p><p>The group looked around for the right door, 304 but came to halt as they saw a woman standing in front of the same room they needed to get to.</p><p> </p><p>Alec furrowed his brows and stepped closer, stopping when the woman turned to face them.</p><p> </p><p>She was an older-looking black woman with grey badger streaks in her otherwise dark hair.  Dressed in green with a red scarf over her shoulders and flourishing in gold jewelry, her regal yet welcoming look was destroyed by the trail of blood that had dried on the side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Are you here to visit too?” She asked in an even voice, “I’ve been knocking for a while, but I haven’t gotten an answer.” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” Asked Lydia. Stepping forward besides Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Madam Dorothea.  I’m a close neighbor and friend of the people who live here.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec took Lydia’s hand into his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, we have the key to the apartment. They’ve been gone for a while and we’re taking over the room.” Alec didn’t care if the person in front of them believed them or not. He already knew this was a dangerous situation regardless.</p><p> </p><p>With Lydia’s hand in his, Alec traced out the letters of FAKE into her palm using his thumb. She squeezed his hand in response and Alec squeezed back. Izzy squinted her eyes at the interaction, but considering the time and place, decided to stay silent. She’d get on Alec’s ass some other time.</p><p> </p><p>Alec wasn’t confused nor was he fooled.</p><p> </p><p>The necklace around Isabelle’s neck that detected demons wasn’t glowing, but Alec knew better. Dot was one of the warlocks probably passed out in Magnus’ living room as they spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“You're shadowhunters, aren’t you?” ‘Dorothea’ asked with a small eerie smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have the sight?” Underhill asked, looking her up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a mundane psychic, however, I do have the sight.  I’m what you call a hedge-witch. I was looked after by a real witch... Jocelyn and her daughter were shadowhunters as well…”</p><p> </p><p>‘Dorothea’ looked over each shadowhunter. “I’m guessing there’s something going on? Some official business…?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“We’d appreciate it if you could come back later.”</p><p> </p><p>The imposter looked at the sack in Underhill’s hand and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you’re here to do some looting. I have some stuff in there that I never got back. I’ll be quick.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec let go of Lydia’s hand and nodded.  As one other person was ready, they would have at least some fighting chance. A shape-shifter wasn't too hard of a demon to fight off, Alec felt more than prepared to walk into the apartment with this imposter. Alec approached the door, watching as ‘Dorothea’s eyes and head lifted with each step until he was towering over her and she was staring right up at him with her head tilted back.</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>They both stared at each other for a while before she smiled and back up. Alec turned and reach into his pocket to grab the bright and decorative full key ring. He picked the obvious Home key which was attached to a house-shaped vinyl and stuck it into the lock of the door and turned.</p><p> </p><p>Alec pushed the door open slowly, gesturing for his team to move in closer. Lydia stood to his left, watching Dorothea with close eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The apartment was wrecked from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like someone’s made it here before we did.” Izzy grimaced. “This place is trashed.”</p><p> </p><p>“At least they locked the door.” Underhill piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia pointed at the shattered window in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Bold of you to assume they used a door.”</p><p> </p><p>“…The rest of you find what you’re looking for. Madam, I’ll help you.” Alec ordered.</p><p> </p><p>‘Dorothea’s eyes flashed but she said nothing as she began to start poking around and snooping around the apartment. While it was clear she was looking for something, it was obvious that it was something that she didn’t want them to find and keep for herself. She hid the contents of each drawer she opened and only allowed Alec to see after she’d determined the things to be worthless.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Alec swapped out with Underhill and went where ‘Dorothea’ clearly wanted to be, Jocelyn’s bedroom. Alec closed the door behind him, looking at the overturned room in a silent disbelief. The questions of the hour were who and why would do this?  What were they looking for? Alec stepped around kicking up clothes and lifting the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to treat the room with as much respect as he could, after all, he wouldn’t want people going throw his things either. Even if he was dead.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the drawers closest to her bed and found nothing special. Same for her closet. It was as he was walking around that he heard a distinct creaking noise. Alec looked down, stepping in the same spot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Bingo.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Alec crouched to the floor and used his pocket blade to lift up the loose and creaky floorboard. His eyes furrowed as he saw a stack of cards and a box. Alec grabbed the box first and carefully unlocked it before opening up the lid.</p><p> </p><p>“…?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec tilted his head as he picked up a pair of baby shoes.</p><p> </p><p><em>These can’t be Clary’s</em> Alec quickly reasoned, <em>her stuff is all over the place, there would be no need to hide this.</em></p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at the baby picture and pursed his lips as he stared into the eyes of a black-eyed baby. There were several of them and Alec found his skin itching. The child looked disturbed. It lacked that innocence that all children are born with. It was unnatural.  Alec looked at but didn’t touch the lock of platinum hair.</p><p> </p><p>He closed the box and noticed the initials on the side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>J.C</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec put the box in his lap and picked up the deck of cards. What importance could this possibly have?</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the designs and raised his eyebrows in appreciation. They were clearly hand-painted and painted well at that. Intricate detailing and design made the cards art, not something Alec would choose to play with.</p><p> </p><p>As he flipped through the cards, one of them stuck out to him.  Alec’s eyebrows raised to his hairline as one of the cards was clearly an illustration of the mortal cup. He tilted the card and an odd shine flashed over it that hadn’t happened with the other cards. Alec put that one card in the box and sat the others on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Alec went to Jocelyn’s closet and grabbed a few pieces from her jewelry box and tossed them into the empty hole from the floorboard before replacing wood piece on top. The floor looked back to normal, and Alec figured they had enough to get the hell out of that apartment. He grabbed a few Jocelyn’s sweaters and wrapped them around the box along with a towel, a ring and a bracelet to disguise what he believed was the real treasure.</p><p> </p><p>Alec picked up the deck of cards and walked out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Did anyone check Clary’s room? Jocelyn’s room was ransacked too. Whoever was here picked this place clean.” Alec started.“I grabbed some of Jocelyn's clothes and some of her jewelry. We should be fine with this.”</p><p> </p><p>Izzy walked over and inspected the ring before smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, this will bring us right to her. A woman’s best friends are her diamonds. Look at the size of that thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec raised a brow at his sister’s antics.</p><p> </p><p>Underhill cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Clary’s room is the same. I can grab some of her clothes- “</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t be necessary.” Alec cut off, “The Clave has told us to consider her rogue and irrelevant until proven to be a danger. We don’t need her things.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia nodded along with what Alec said.</p><p> </p><p>“And you, madam Dorothea, did you find what you needed?” She asked, sharp eyes on the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“No. She might’ve taken it with her.” She answered in a flat regretful tone. “…I’m sorry for taking your time… Would all perhaps like to join me for some cucumber sandwiches.”</p><p> </p><p>“…Cucumb- Sorry ma’am, we have to pass on that offer,” Izzy answered with a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Then just die instead.”</p><p> </p><p>Like Alec been expecting, Dorothea’s skin was shed and in her place a rotting corpse. Alec’s heart sank down to his feet. Izzy necklace turned red, increasingly brighter until it outright shattered.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Alec cursed out loud, but everyone else was thinking it.</p><p> </p><p>~ Chapter cut~</p><p> </p><p>Alec knew it had to be some sort of shapeshifter or lower demon. Quite frankly he’d been expecting a Skinwalker if anything. Not Abaddon.</p><p> </p><p>Alec dropped the stuff in his hands with quickness and equipped his bow as his sister lashed her whip at the greater demon.</p><p> </p><p>All of them were immediately on defense as this large skeleton loomed over the room much too small for him. Live maggots were falling out of him and the scarf he’d been wearing as Dorothea comically flopped onto the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have never come here!” He cursed and began his attack. The greater demon swung at the group. Lydia jumped out of the way and swung her seraph blade down at its hands as Izzy’s whip wrapped around the wrist and pulled. The hand broke off, but that created a new set of problems as it had a mind of its own.</p><p> </p><p>“I can not allow you to interrupt Valentine’s work!”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Izzy screamed as she covered Underhill’s back and dodged another attack, “Valentine wants you dead!”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be the exception.” It replied flatly as it threw its other arm.</p><p> </p><p>Alec let out arrow after arrow, aiming for the demon’s head. They were grossly underprepared for a demon of this caliber. At least a team of 15 would usually be needed to ensure a win, but they were only 4.</p><p> </p><p>One of the arrows hit Abaddon’s core as Lydia ran up towards the tried to take a leg with her seraph. Alec was in disbelief to see someone so cautious and careful run into a demon so recklessly. Alec chased after her and pushed her away as a talon sprung out of Abaddon’s chest and bulleted it towards her. </p><p> </p><p>Alec felt a sharp pain run through his chest and he clenched his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Aim for his teres major… core.” Alec grunted, ignoring the pain and pushing through it with the adrenaline running through him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec!” Izzy shouted in a clear panic. Underhill tried not to break focus or formation and instead push forward in cornering the demon.</p><p> </p><p>Abaddon clearly wasn’t the smartest, growing into his full length of 9 feet in a room even Alec wary wearing of standing straight in. He was clearly cramped and easy to corner considering he already was, but the talons and acidic spray he was using was making the fight increasingly harder for the shadowhunters.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s vision began to dizzy and spin as he stumbled around being covered by a panicked Lydia.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you do that!” She hissed, “I had it under control!”</p><p> </p><p>“No you didn’t” Alec coughed, feeling wetness on his lips and tasting dimes and nickles on his tongue. He had the energy for one more arrow, but he held serious doubt that his aim would be true considering the circumstance. Alec retreated back cautiously to keep attention off of him and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>He took out his stele. An Iratze would be pointless. Alec drew on a stamina rune as well as a strength rune and pointed up at this black ceiling. Alec realized it was glass and let go of the arrow, watching as it penetrated the glass and sent flying the black tarp that was covering the skylight.</p><p> </p><p>Abaddon screamed smoke began rising from its body as broke through walls and tried to find cover, only to snatched and held in place by Izzy’s whip.</p><p> </p><p>The 4 of them watched the demon burn before Lydia turned and ran over to Alec. She didn’t ask if he was ok, knowing it’d be pointless anyway. She put Alec’s arm around her shoulder and gestured to Underhill to help her.</p><p> </p><p>“Grab his stuff, please.” She asked Isabelle as they began to move.</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle was speechless. Whatever her brother had done had knocked him out and instead of her being the one to help, she was being used as an extra.</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle was angry. Angry and afraid.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up Alec's bow and tossed it around her shoulder and then picked the pile of clothes and jewels he’d picked up. It would’ve been a pointless trip and fight if she left them. She noticed the stack of cards and shoved them in her pocket for safekeeping as she rushed after her group.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Warlock Bane? This is Lydia Branwell from the New York Institute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Lydia, what can I do for you?” Magnus asked, yawning into his hand as he set his phone down to stretch.</p><p> </p><p>“This is official business. I am requesting aid at the institute for a wounded shadowhunter. He has a deep puncture wound and I believe he’s been poisoned as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a healer Lydia I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus please, it’s Alec I-“ She rushed, no longer caring to seem composed in front of the group of shadowhunters standing around her in the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there shortly.” Magnus answered.</p><p> </p><p>He shook Catarina awake.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to get to the institute.” He snapped his fingers and his pajamas were changed into a much classier, all dark getup.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha-“</p><p> </p><p>Magnus didn’t wait for her to grab a hold of her bearings; he grabbed the other warlock by her hand and dragged her through a portal.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus popped up right next to Lydia, not a single alarm going off as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>“Which room?” Magnus asked and she pointed to the last one.</p><p> </p><p>Catarina followed behind, pulling at her slept in scrubs, cursing her friend for waking her up. She stopped when she saw the deathly pale Lightwood boy lying motionlessly on the infirmary bed.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to hurry.” Magnus urged, “We can’t let him die.”</p><p> </p><p>Cat jumped into Action, analyzing the young Nephilim’s wounds.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus… I don’t think-“</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t ask you to. Just try. Please.” Magnus started pumping his magic into the body below him, trying to figure out how to clear the demon poison that was mixing in with Alec’s blood.</p><p> </p><p>Cat pursed her lips and began fixing up the actual wound, stubborn due to that same poison. Alec had been pierced right through the lungs so several ribs were destroyed.</p><p> </p><p>“How is he even alive?” Cat whispered in shock, forcing the wound to stitch closed.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t let the poison get to his heart. It’ll pump it through all his veins.”</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, it’s already there, look.” Cat furrowed her brows. “Stop his heart. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop his heart. We can only work if it isn’t making a bigger mess for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus frowned but trusted his friend. He sent a shock through Alec’s heart and they got to work.</p><p> </p><p>“He needs more blood,” Cat murmured as the 2 of them struggled to separate the demon poison out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Call Raphael,” Magnus answered absentmindedly, stitching together muscles and tissues with his magic.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re not letting him in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let Lydia. She’ll get it.” Magnus replied, giving Cat a look.</p><p> </p><p>She made a face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at me like that. I know better than anyone how important a life is, Magnus. I’m not going to let him die, stop acting like I’m trying to take him from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” The man shot back, affronted.</p><p> </p><p> Cat stared at him for a second before touching her fingers to her forehead and shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“forget it.” She left to go ask Lydia for blood and Magnus quickly restarted Alec’s heart for a few seconds before ‘killing’ him once again.</p><p> </p><p>Draining the corrupted blood by bloodletting was the only possible direction, but it was more than a little dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to let you die, ok? We still have work to do.” Magnus promised. “You’re not allowed to die.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Alec opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. The light flashing in his eyes was obscenely bright. His eyes felt crusty as he opened them and the urge to wash his face and take a shower was overwhelming. He let out a small groan and felt a hand touch his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you awake?” Came a voice.</p><p> </p><p>“M-Magnus?” Alec struggled to open his eyes. Magnus noticed and clapped his hands, killing the lights in the room. Alec felt a moist napkin wipe at his face and his face warmed up as he opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“The same reason you are. This little mishap right here.” Magnus softly touched the wrapping on Alec’s chest and the memories hit Alec like a sack of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think it’d be a greater demon.” Alec looked pained, “I put my whole team in danger.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you said, you didn’t know. Besides, you were the only one seriously injured. Are you trying to get yourself killed before you keep your end of the deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec shook his head slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to catch Valentine, and make him pay for what he did.” Came Alec’s hoarse reply. “it’s more than the warlock children.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus tilted his head and crossed his arms even though Alec couldn’t see him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, your position relies heavily on the capture of Valentine too, doesn’t it? I can say this, catching Valentine would be an excellent part of your resume.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet.” Alec rolled his eyes, “He’s the reason I’m in this mess, he’s the reason my parents and I are forced to be the equivalent of mundane corporate lapdogs. Every day shadowhunters defect into the circle and commit crimes against the people we're supposed to protect...Every day my loyalty is put on trial.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I bet you’re very loyal.” Magnus answered with a sharp laugh, “It’s ok. From what I’ve seen, you shadowhunters usually live as nobodies and die as legends.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t care if that statement was an attack, it was true.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want that for myself. I want to make an actual change while I’m alive. I don’t want to be a martyr that everyone talks about. That’s someone else. I want to be the leader.” Alec whispered softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Very hard to do that if you jump in front of sharp dangerous demons and end up stabbed.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec looked at where he knew where Magnus was standing.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to be nicer to me.” He complained.</p><p> </p><p>“When did I ever say that, angel?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec turned away.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus sat on the infirmary bed.</p><p> </p><p>“This’ll be over soon, alright? We know where Valentine is, all we need to do now is lure him out. All you need to do is worry about getting better. After that, you can go steal your boyfriend back from his sister and live happily ever after.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop,” Alec frowned, “I’m not even gay- “</p><p> </p><p>“Do I have a sign on my face that says gullible?” Magnus laughed, noticing a bloodstain begin to spread on the bandages on Alec’s chest. He slowly began to undress the bandages and rewrap.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“I’m not. You decided that on your own- “</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been alive for almost a thousand years. There’s no need to try and convince me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus- “</p><p> </p><p>“Shh. I’m fixing you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“…I’m not gay.” Alec insisted, “And I don’t have feelings for my parabatai. He’s my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec was lying through his teeth but it came out naturally.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“The life of a shadowhunter really Is exhausting… Well. You’ve woken up, my job here is done. Don’t move around for the next two weeks. I'm in a few days maybe I can come back to check up on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what about Valentine?”</p><p> </p><p>“We are going to raid him ourselves of course. Besides, you have an institute to run…” Magnus pursed his lips as he looked down at Alec’s sunken in deep and purple undereye circles, his chapped pale lips, and wrapped chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should consider this a chance to take a break? Regroup? I’m sure Lydia can handle anything you need her too.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus turned the lights back on. It was uncomfortable for a second but Alec got used to it.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gave Alec a once over and turned to leave but Alec quickly grabbed his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“No wait, can you stay?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus narrowed his eyes. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Actually, I have something that might be pretty important.” Alec tried to sit up, remembering that box he’d found.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop, you’re going to open the wound back up!” Magnus pressed Alec’s shoulders back into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Then help me up.” Alec frowned, trying to sit up again.</p><p> </p><p>“You are an awful patient,” Magnus complained, trying to fix the spot above Alec’s head with pillows before carefully helping the shadowhunter up. Just that effort left Alec’s face a pale pink from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>“Ask Lydia to bring the box I brought back with me. I think they should have grabbed it?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus nodded and snapped his fingers to give Alec of a glass of water. He was about to leave but decided to give Alec a swirly straw as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Alec wasn’t impressed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clary knocked on the van window, smiling wide as Jace turned to face her. He smiled back and slowly sat up from the chair, forcing Clary to look away as the blanket that had been covering him slid off his bare torso.</p><p> Jace grabbed the keys Simon had left him and unlocked the car from the inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning! I got you something.” She greeted as the door pushed open. Clary put her hands out to give Jace the bag holding a muffin and a bagel as well as a cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Came Jace’s husky reply, voice still rough from waking up. Clary nodded and turned her head as she continued talking.</p><p> </p><p>“We had the wrong stele. Sebastian tried to get in earlier but the stele wasn’t registered under Alec’s name. Someone named Max… boyfriend?” Clary asked, trying to be a little nosy.</p><p> </p><p>Jace scoffed a small smile played on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“10-year-old little brother. You keep trying to convince me that Alec’s gay, but I still have yet to see you come up with any solid proof. Just misinformation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not trying to convince you.” Clary mocked, “I’m trying to open your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Jace rolled his eyes and placed the coffee in a cup holder and the bag of breakfast on the seat. Jace then grabbed a half-full water bottle as well as his toothbrush and paste and stepped out of the car to brush his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“The whole warlock thing was apparently Valentine; Sebastian thinks it might just be a good idea to fall back and follow with the institute. I mean, if they find Valentine, we find my mom, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Jace was quiet for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“What if she’s dead by the time we get there? We still don’t know why she was taken. If she was just meant to be hostage to get the institute there, it’d be pointless. The institute doesn’t even care that he took her.” Clary continued. “She’s the only family I have, I can’t lose her.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace turned to look at her, more so the back of her head as she was still looking away from him. He got that, being alone was something scary. Something he hadn’t felt in years since before he’d been adopted by the Lightwoods. Something he’d been feeling for months since he’d left his family to save someone else’s.</p><p> </p><p>Simon let him crash in his van, but Simon had his own family to go back to, even if he had to hide the fact that he was a vampire. He still had a place to be. Clary was on her way to find her home, her mother, and Jace was of course there for support.</p><p> </p><p>But who was there to give him support?</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t be together; not in the way they wanted to be. Of all things, to be siblings? Watching her face which used to look up to him with so much awe and adoration now find him, or rather being with him, repulsive was a reality Jace still couldn’t face.</p><p> </p><p>But regardless of what he wanted, or how he felt, there was nothing he could do to sever the ties between the blooding running inside them.</p><p> </p><p>But now it was Sebastian this, Sebastian that. Jace was in all sense of the word jealous, even if he didn’t have the right to be. Even if it was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“…How could you say that in front of your brother?” Jace joked, feeling his skin prickled as the words left his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut it.” Clary groaned, putting her hand to her head.  “I still can’t see you as my brother. I mean, what’s mom going to say? Why didn’t I know about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure all of our questions are going to be answered when we find Jocelyn,” Jace answered as he gargled the water from the bottle and spit it out on the sidewalk. He did a second rinse and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn’t even call Maryse his mother, there would be no way in hell he’d be calling a woman who abandoned him by that title. She’d done even less than for him than the old woman down the street who gave him a $20 bill because she’d thought he was homeless.</p><p> </p><p>Clary turned around hearing the edge in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. My mom… our mom is a good person… I’m sure she had her reasons. I can’t defend her, that’s something she needs to do herself… but we both need answers. I mean- I didn’t even know about this whole—Shadow realm! I mean, I have angel blood, in my veins! Angel! She told me I couldn’t have a bee tattoo, but I saw pictures of her with runes the size of my head!”</p><p> </p><p>Jace chuckled as he climbed back into the car.</p><p> </p><p>By the way, Jace was extremely proud of the condition of the van. When he’d first been introduced to this mystery machine, it’d been littered can candy wrappers, bottles, gum stains, and random chip bags. Jace spent weeks cleaning with limited supplies and even organizing all the mundane paperwork hidden in the compartments.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled a shirt over his head, feeling a little musty. He wasn’t too upset considering Simon said he’d sneak him in today to have a shower and do some laundry.</p><p> </p><p>Clary watched him with careful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“…When we meet her, can you please give her a chance?” Clary asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give her as much of a chance as she gave me,” Jace answered pulling the bagel out of the labeled brown bag. He took a bite as Clary climbed into the car with him. “oh and, runes aren’t tattoos.”</p><p> </p><p>Clary rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I just can’t wait for this to be all over.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both. I miss hunting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oooh yeah, slicing demons and getting covered in their guts!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like the dream.” Jace’s golden eyes twinkled and he took a sip of his coffee. Clary’s smile stayed on her face as she played with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“…What do you think of Leftover Ramen?”</p><p> </p><p>“…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Simon’s new band name? They go through an identity crisis every now and then- “</p><p> </p><p> Jace jolted, hand going straight to his abdomen and dropping the cup of coffee that had on its way to his mouth. Clary jumped in her seat, reaching for Jace as he leaned forward, clearly in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Jace?!” Clary screamed right in his ear. She tried to pull Jace up to see what was wrong but he wouldn’t uncurl from his position.</p><p> </p><p>Clary heard him whimper out his parabatai’s name and froze.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What’s wrong with Alec? Jace look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace rolled up his shirt and choked, seeing his once ink-black rune turn grey and fade.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go to him.” Jace moaned, damn near close to tears as he felt a part of him being ripped away. A part of him was dying.</p><p> </p><p>“Jace you know you can’t” Clary tried to reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I can! I need to go to him, Clary he’s dying- “</p><p> </p><p>“Jace you can’t! They won’t let you back in there, and if they do, you’re going to be shadowhunter-jailed!”</p><p> </p><p>Jace felt his shoulders drop and almost risked unblocking the parabatai rune to make sure that Alec was okay. He stopped himself because he knew what would happen if he did. It had been months since he’d cut Alec off, months since their heartbeats had unaligned. If he opened back up the connection, they would both fall into a horrible fever, just like the one that they’d gotten when they’d first taken their runes.</p><p> </p><p>Clary was right. Even if he were to go ahead and run back to the institute, he would be caught and put away. He’d be wasting all their efforts in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>For what felt like hours, what could have been actual hours, Jace watched and felt as his rune faded and darkened repeatedly as Alec fought for his life. Multiple times it greyed out completely and Jace was sure that he’d lost his brother, but then a few minutes later the rune would be active once more.</p><p> </p><p>Clary held him, rubbing his back the whole time as Jace struggled to keep it together. When it finally stopped, Clary rushed off to the institute to find out what had happened, more for Jace’s sake than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Lydia got the order from Magnus and went to Alec’s office where everything from Clary’s home had been dropped off. Isabelle was already in there, picking through the items with a grief-stricken expression on her face. When Lydia opened the door, she felt a little awkward not knowing whether or not she should comfort the woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I was told to grab a few things.” Lydia apologized, “Alec said there was a box he brought back with him as well as some cards?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alec? He’s ok?” Isabelle stood up, “Why didn’t anyone tell me? He should be resting? Why didn’t you come get me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia put her hands up and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec just woke up, but you can see him later. I’m in a hurry, so please, ask your questions later and to the right person.” Lydia answered, crouching down into the pile to look in the pile herself.</p><p> </p><p>Izzy’s brows furrowed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll bring it to him then. I need to see him and make sure he’s ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t. Warlock Bane is here and he only wants to see me and Alec. Alec is fine, both the high warlock and Catarina Loss worked hard to heal him. He’s ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Lydia found what must have been the box Alec was talking about but couldn’t find the cards.</p><p> </p><p>“We must’ve left the cards behind.” Lydia muttered regretfully, “If they turn up, call for me.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that Lydia left the office, leaving Isabelle alone again in the office. The cards felt like they were burning a hole in her pocket, but she wasn’t going to be pushed away like this.</p><p> </p><p>She was the only family Alec had left in the institute; she should have been the first one to see him when he woke up. If she hadn’t decided to tried to organize their findings to keep her mind off the situation, she would’ve been left in the dark for who knows how much longer. She would bring the cards to the infirmary herself and find out why it was she was being excluded like this.</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle waited a few minutes before standing up and taking the cards out of her pocket and walking out of the office, locking the door behind her. She took her time in the halls as she walked down, looking over the cards.</p><p> </p><p>They were gorgeous, with gold detailing and vibrant colors. Whoever made the cards had a clear artistic sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you get those?” Came an accusatory voice.</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle looked up, expecting to see some shadowhunters arguing in the hallway, only to find that the voice had been speaking to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Classified.” She answered curtly, moving to walk around them. She recognized one of them as Sebastian Verlac, one of their newer shadowhunters, but the girl who had been speaking to her? Not a clue.</p><p> </p><p>“Those don’t belong to you.” The girl insisted, “Where did you get them?”</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle squinted her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Where do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>The girl couldn’t answer and opted to glare at Isabelle instead.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” Isabelle asked, crossing her arms and making a show of the fact the cards were in her possession.</p><p> </p><p>“It's... classified!” She answered and Isabelle frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian pushed the girl lightly in a way that was probably meant to be playful.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry about her. She’s new to this institute. Her name is Beatrix Thorndale. She came from Alicante.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle faked an understanding look.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Well, Beatrix, these cards came from someone’s home. If you think you have any information, feel free to bring it up the head.” Isabelle watched as the girl’s face turned red with anger but smiled.</p><p> </p><p><em>This has to be Clary</em>. Isabelle reasoned, but no matter how hard she tried to look past the glamour, it wouldn’t break.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go now but, we should all go out sometime.” Isabelle finished, giving them both a look as she walked around them and made her way to the infirmary. On her way, she asked the workers in the control room to put the institute on silent lockdown.</p><p> </p><p>“Izzy?” Alec looked over at the door with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Alec you scared me!” She rushed over to the bed, ignoring the other people in the room and falling into her brother’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay now, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t ever do something like that again! I almost lost you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec pulled her up.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t lose me.” Alec smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You Lightwoods are pretty close.” Magnus drawled, “But we have work to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle looked behind her and saw Magnus standing tall beside the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I found the cards. I came to bring them to you.” Izzy put the card in her brother's lap and pushed her hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Clary is in the institute. She confronted me about the cards. I put the institute on lockdown so she couldn’t have left. She’s with Sebastian.”</p><p> </p><p>“You saw her?” Lydia asked, intrigued.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but she had a really strong glamour. She might be working with a warlock? I couldn’t see past it even though I knew it was her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did she look like?” Magnus asked, tilting his head. What warlock would be willing to work with Valentine’s daughter?</p><p> </p><p>“She- wait…” Isabelle frowned. “I can’t remember? I just saw her, but I can’t remember? I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, the same thing happened to me.” Alec reassured her, “Good call putting the institute on lockdown, but we can’t keep her here. The Clave doesn’t want us looking after her or for her. She recognized the cards?” Alec began going through them, not mentioning the mortal cup card that Magnus already had.</p><p> </p><p>“…Lydia, could you go with Isabelle and see where they go?” Magnus suggested. Lydia nodded, already reading the room.</p><p> </p><p>Isabelle nodded as well, ready to help in any way she could. They left, looking for Sebastian and hoping Clary would still be with him.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Magnus and Alec were left alone together.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry sorry for the delay, finals week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s probably best to keep them occupied.” Magnus hummed, sitting at the end of the patient's bed. Magnus pulled the card out of a pocket and rubbed his fingers on the glossy coating of the decorative cup, seemingly painted on.</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s eyes slipped shut and his breathing slowed down as he relaxed back into the bed. Magnus noticed and offered him water which Alec gladly accepted. The glass was empty in mere seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that the real cup?” Alec asked for what must have been the 5<sup>th</sup> time, and again Magnus nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure how it got in there, I’ve never seen magic like this…” Magnus turned his attention from the card to Alec. "I can sense it but..."</p><p> </p><p>“Regardless, right now we need to focus on saving the warlocks first. Tonight, I’m sending out 4 of our best war-trained warlocks to check our information about Valentine’s location. If it’s all valid and the warlocks are all there, then we’ll be beginning our attack two days afterward.” Magnus informed Alec.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, tonight? I’d have to send a message to the Clave to request soldiers first, it’s too soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I never said I planned on taking any shadowhunters along.”</p><p> </p><p>“We were doing this together!”</p><p> </p><p>“Investigating? Yes. Joining forces in battle? No. So many of my people are still struggling with PTSD after the uprising. It’d be more damaging than anything else to try and get us to fight together.” Magnus sighed, “I was willing to at least take you along, but you went and got yourself impaled.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec huffed out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s too soon regardless. We don’t even know what Valentine is using warlock essence for.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree.” Magnus replied pursing his lips, “But it’s a risk we need to take. I’m getting used to the feeling of warlock life snapping. This is a chance to catch him off guard if anything. Even if we only save one, it's better than saving none at all. Not to mention, the information they could have for us as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec didn’t reply. This move was so uncharacteristic of the Magnus he’d come to know and Alec wasn’t sure how to reply. On one hand, Alec preferred to air on the side of caution, getting all the bubbles out of their plan before putting it in action. Rushing in there could go wrong in so many ways.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Alec couldn’t even imagine what it felt like feeling someone die. Losing people was normal in shadowhunter culture, but still, regardless of how little interaction he had with them, losing a soldier always hurt. Warlocks lived until they want to, something like this was completely out of the ordinary.</p><p> </p><p>And from what Alec heard, Warlock funerals were pretty big deals too since if not done properly could end up with the warlock’s soul going to one of the hells to be fed on by their fathers. Not only did each death end with someone possibly falling into damnation, but it would also lead to whoever their father was becoming even more powerful. Assuming their father makes it to them before the rest of the layer does.</p><p> </p><p>Alec let out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“What if you end up losing more people doing this?” Alec asked.</p><p> </p><p>The look Magnus gave Alec was slightly patronizing as he explained the idea. For not the first time during this ‘partnership’ did Alec feel like a child being told off. Magnus noticed how uncomfortable he looked and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I told you that I’d work on not talking to you like one of my clients… The point is, I’ll be using the same cloning magic I used before on the institute in order to take Juju to execute the attack. All we need is to hand off the portal shards and whoever is still alive should be able to make it back even without the clones.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec gave a curt nod in response. It wasn’t a plan meant to stop the whole war, just meant to lessen the number of causalities on their side. He'd jumped to conclusions; Magnus was never reckless.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus pocketed the mortal cup tarot card and looked down at Alec’s bandaged chest.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame we couldn’t do much for the scarring.” his finger traced along the wrap and Alec felt magic flow into him. The pressure that had slowly been turning into pain for the last half hour lifted.</p><p> </p><p><em>Such a nice chest as well…</em>Magnus frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Another one to my collection.” Alec joked, looking down at the rest of his body. “Surprisingly, these are all from training… I’d never actually even killed a demon before this all happened with Valentine.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus quirked a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“I find that hard to believe considering who your parabatai is.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s exactly why I’ve never killed a demon, I’ve been back here cleaning up his messes. My parents put me as acting head a year or two after my little brother was born too.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t seen the younger lightwood at all actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s in Alicante. I’m happy he gets to be away during all of this, he definitely doesn’t feel the same. He hates the fact we all treat him like a kid, but I hope he appreciates it when he gets older.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, yes, the life of a shadowhunter doesn’t exactly make room for a childhood. Or a break either it seems. You should be resting, not asking Lydia to bring your office to you.” Magnus brought up Alec's eagerness to work and the conversation they'd had when Lydia had brought back the box. Alec asked to have a personal laptop as well as several files brought to his infirmary room so that he could work while in recovery.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t afford to take a nap while demons walk these streets.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t taking a nap, you’re healing. You can’t help anyone if you’re bleeding out.” Magnus smirked, “But I suppose that’s just how it is for you lot. Well, I can’t stay. If Clarissa proves to be useful in any way, you know how to send a fire message.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus waved his hand and opened up a portal in the middle of the room, not triggering any of the institute alarms.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gave one last look over the wounded shadowhunter.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t die any time soon. I worked too hard on you.” Magnus went to leave but Alec called out to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful." </p><p> </p><p>Magnus quirked a brow and smiled wide like Alec had told a joke. </p><p> </p><p>"When I am not?"</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>“She’s onto you.” Sebastian whistled walking closely behind Clary as she speed-walked her way to Sebastian’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“I know! Argh!- Why do they think they can go through my things!” She pushed open the door and ducked inside. Sebastian closed and locked the door behind them. Clary unlocked the window and tried to pull up but the glass didn’t budge.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s- not- moving! Help me! I can’t be caught right now!” Clary turned and pleaded. Sebastian calmly walked over as if there wasn’t an emergency and tried to open the window as well, not surprised at all when it didn’t move.</p><p> </p><p>“Try harder!”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t open! If you were paying attention on the way over here you would’ve noticed the lights in the hallway. The institute is on lockdown.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, what am I supposed to do?! I need to get back to Jace!” Clary shrieked; her green eyes wide as her glamour expired.</p><p> </p><p>“if it won’t open just break it,” Sebastian smirked. “Draw a silencing rune on the door and walls. Hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>Clary quickly grabbed her stele and burned sloppy runes into the room while Sebastian looked for something strong enough to break through the reinforced glass.</p><p> </p><p>“These institutes might as well be jails.” He muttered under his breath as he slammed a lamp into the window. Sebastian watched as it didn’t even make a dent and broke instead. He cursed and looked around for something even stronger… Or maybe an even weaker window. The bathroom in the room was a shared one between Sebastian’s room and the next hunter over.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian quickly locked the connecting door for the other side and pushed his hand against the small glass of the bathroom window to test its strength. Clary followed him in and drew a silencing rune on the doors in there as well.</p><p> </p><p>“How much time do you think we have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Time isn’t what’s important right now,” Sebastian answered back as he searched for something in the bathroom to help him break the window, “What we need to worry about is keeping you from being found. If we’re in lockdown then they’re actively looking for a threat.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a threat!” Clary cried as she rushed back into the main room. She came back with a bat and Sebastian shot her a look of disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you find that?”</p><p> </p><p>She climbed on top of the tub and aimed an attack in the center of the frosted glass. Spider web-like cracks made their way deeper and deeper into the glass until shards were flying out the window. Clary continued batting out corner pieces of glass until the frame was clear and safe to climb out of.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian stopped Clary before she could jump out and took her stele.</p><p> </p><p>“I know your glamour is up, I’ll draw one of my own on you. It won’t be as effective, but it should be able to buy you time.”</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian drew a glamour rune onto her arm as well as soundless, agility, and after some thought, luck as well. Clary flinched as the smell of burning skin filled her nostrils, watching as her previously pale arm was filled with black lines.</p><p> </p><p>“Go. I’ll try to hold them off here. Just get back to the van.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait I can’t just leave you!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the one that’s not supposed to be here and blew your cover. Go!” Sebastian helped her out of the window and after a few more moments of resistance, she left.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian turned on the showerhead and locked the bathroom door from the inside before closing it as he went into the main room. He pulled his black shirt over his head and kicked his boots off. He climbed under the sheets and closed his eyes, preparing for his story for when someone inevitably busted in. </p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Magnus stepped into his apartment and frowned at the loud arguing he walked in on, a stark contrast from the quiet of the institute infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be the one to go! I know Valentine- “Magnus heard Dot’s voice and raised a brow in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus!” Ares, one of the warlocks Magnus had picked to be a part of the rescue mission growled. “We can only afford to have four on this mission, tell this one to stop trying to complicate things.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know my name, so use it.” Dot snarled, “I know more about Valentine then the rest of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“With all due respect Dot, you weren’t a participant of the Uprising.” Said Illa, another warlock also prepping to go on the mission. “From what I remember, you were holed up with something <em>much</em> more important.” She mocked. “I’m surprised to even see you here, in a home, and not in some tent telling fortunes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everything you know about Valentine has come from Jocelyn, the wife- “</p><p> </p><p>“Ex-wife.” Dot butt in, “She left him, remember? She knew more than anyone else about Valentine, and everything she knew she told me. I’m the best shot we have at this- “</p><p> </p><p>“Dot.” Magnus cut her off, taking a seat on a couch in the living room, “My dear, we aren’t attacking or confronting Valentine, we’re saving warlocks. You’ve already told me everything you know about Valentine, and while I’m sure your knowledge will be useful for another mission, this one is purely based on efficiency and ability.” Magnus gestured to his four chosen warlocks, “They were our best during the uprising and are trained in stealth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Knowing what Valentine’s favorite color is, isn’t going to help us sneak someone out of a cell.” Ares huffed out with a smug look. Dot scowled but said nothing to Magnus’ apologetic look.</p><p> </p><p>He did understand how she felt and what she wanted. She’d been working with him along with Cat and Ragnor in order to devise a series of plan to save their people. They’d had many small victories: sending a majority of the warlocks to a secret lair to keep them safe, creating tunnel paths connecting cities and countries, and creating and securing wards for the warlocks that were almost violently reluctant to go into hiding.</p><p> </p><p>There would be a time where they would all have to come face to face with Valentine, but right now wasn’t the instance. Magnus knew she would understand eventually.</p><p> </p><p>Ragnor portaled into the room holding a glass case.</p><p> </p><p>“Tessa was able to fabricate 12 shards. 6 are routed.” He announced looking incredibly pleased. The idea of portal shards was something that truthfully had been in the works for the past several decades. It had really flourished in the past few months, but while it was effective, it was still incredibly experimental. Portals weren’t a solid or even something that you could even feel or touch so to be able to even create a shard was a wonder in itself.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike a regular portal, the destination did not have to be a place a caster had been to before. In fact, it could work as a teleportation device to a person! You would be dropped off at least 15- 30 feet away, however, with more refining, Magnus was confident the gap could close even further.</p><p> </p><p>There was one Warlock for sure that Magnus knew was being held captive and alive, and was Gabi Wehinger. It wasn’t clear as to what she was being kept alive for, however, the shards were able to be linked to her using some of her clothes. It was a tracking tool just as much as it was a portal.</p><p> </p><p>Ragnor distributed to 4 of the 6 warlocks sitting a crystal and then set down the case on a nearby table. </p><p> </p><p>“This will take you there, and after the handoff, will take them back. Do as much as you can to figure out the layout of what I suppose is a ship of some sort.” Ragnor explained. “Just push the same amount of energy as you would to create a portal into the shard. If you have no one to hand off to, use the shard to come back. They will be useless with only one charge left and can’t be rerouted as of yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus nodded his head in approval at the plan. It was a very simple get it and go operation. Exactly what they needed. All he had to do now was create clones of each of the 4 warlocks to go in and complete the mission.</p><p> </p><p>They were guaranteed to come out with Gabi, but if by chance there was anyone Magnus had missed…</p><p> </p><p>They got started, Magnus taking each warlock one by one into a separate room to both put them to sleep as well as create a conscious replicant. They all went to Ragnor in the foyer once Magnus was done. Ares was more than ready to go ahead and jump into action. The other 3 warlocks were much more anxious as they came to terms with the weird sensation of being split.</p><p> </p><p>The warlocks knew they were unconscious and if they focused enough, they could even see a little bit into their dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus brought out the last clone by the hand, Jorge, and Ragnor looked them all over.</p><p> </p><p>“Check to see if you can still use your magic.”</p><p> </p><p>All 4 tested their power and were happy to find that it was still there.</p><p> </p><p>“A quick tip and reminder,” Magnus frowned, “You can still feel pain. You will not die, but I promise you, you will never forget the feeling of being run through with a seraph blade. In a situation that you can not get out of and there is nothing to be gained from you staying, shock yourself into waking up if you don't have the shard anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>They all nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“What do we do if Gabi doesn’t have enough magic to use the shard?” Maria asked, turning the pale purple crystal in her palm.</p><p> </p><p>“Give her whatever strength that she needs to do so. Same for any other warlock you find. If they are unconscious, try to force whatever energy you can into them to trigger a release of magic into the shard. You can get a little creative.” Magnus smirked. “Any other questions?”</p><p> </p><p>While the 6 warlocks talked in the foyer, Dot snatched a shard out of the case before closing the cover. She held it behind her back and watched as the 4 warlocks began to prepare themselves to make the trip. Dot ducked into the hallway before locking herself in the bathroom. She looked at the crystal in her hand and took a deep breath. She squeezed it, pushing energy into the warp, and shut her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of salt filled her nose and she hesitantly opened her dark eyes to look around. The light rocking and the smell of birds was all she needed to hear to know that she was in the right place. The sound of harsh laughter reminded her of the danger she was in and Dot quickly hid behind a crate.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the voices had come from shadowhunters, more specifically the circle. She put a hand up to her mouth and mumbled a spell to give off the illusion that she was invisible. She wasn’t as strong as the others who could become completely invisible, but if she concentrated hard enough and no one looked too hard, Dot was sure she would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped out of her hiding spot which seemed to be some in the kitchen or maybe even the storage of the ship and crept her way around. Dot figured she could something of use, maybe a journal or something to hint at what Valentine’s plan was.</p><p> </p><p>Dot flinched as she saw a door open, but seeing no one come in or out, she knew it had to be one of the other assigned warlocks. She continued on further up and eventually made it up a set of stairs. Dot peeked up to see a deck full of training hunters, bleeding through the nose, completely bruised and battered.</p><p> How did they expect to fight if they were all going to be half-dead? Dot smirked to herself but it quickly dropped as she saw a shot of magic fly out towards one of the circle members and heal them on the spot, allowing them to continue fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Her own magic flickered as she broke focus but the threat of being caught quickly overwhelmed her and Dot strengthened her attempt at invisibility.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who would help Valentine??</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dot was beyond confused. No warlock in their right mind would ever think of helping out the monster that had ruined so many of their lives. And then she saw them. Jacklyn, Maurice, Bruce, Thomas, even Ellie. All warlocks that Magnus had pronounced dead, standing across from her.</p><p> </p><p>“He lied?” She choked out loud before quickly covering her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Why would Magnus lie about the death of warlocks? Looking closer, quite clear even again Ellie’s dark purple skin, were pitch black veins. Dot backed away slowly and peeked into the room where she had previously seen a door open and took in the scene before her.</p><p> </p><p>Chain shackles swung back and forth empty behind melted and broken bars. The corpses on the floor were headless or melted away by what was most likely Illa’s acid. Dot only knew they were shadowhunters based on the runes marking their body.</p><p> </p><p>Dot stepped back and jumped as she bumped into someone. She ducked and moved out of the way as the person cursed and swept their hand to try and touch her while she was invisible. They yelled for help as  Dot picked up a shard of glass off the floor and sent it to the other side of the room. The sound it made touching the ground turned the circle member’s attention to across the room and they stepped in enough to allow Dot the chance to escape.</p><p> </p><p>Dot slipped out past the shadowhunter and took a left deeper into the ship. Clearly, she wouldn’t be able to stay for much longer now that it was clear that there were intruders on the boat. Dot opened several doors to quickly check them for anything she could grab, moving faster as more and more shadowhunters filled the corridor. One specific door caught her interest as it wasn't unlocked like the rest.</p><p> </p><p>Dot turned around and threw up a simple ward as she tried to bust the lock. She pushed in push enough magic into the keyhole to break the mechanism and quickly made her way inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Jackpot.” She sighed, looking around at the room. There were boards and boards of information in various different handwritings and pages of drawings all over the floor. Vials of different substances were the only things neatly arranged on the large wooden table sitting in the middle of the room. Dot scrambled to take her phone out of her pocket and began taking pictures of everything she could. Some of the shots were blurry, but she was sure Magnus would be able to figure something out. If anything, her memories would be all the evidence they needed.</p><p> </p><p>Dot went to reach for the case holding the vials when there was a sudden grip on her hands pulling her back.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a very clever one, are you?” Came a gruff voice, dripping with amusement. “I wonder what you would think, seeing a phone floating around in a room meant to be off-limits.”</p><p> </p><p>Dot turned around but stubbornly refused to drop her glamour. She tried to yank her arm out of her captor’s hold but their fingers only held onto her even tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, drop it, Dorothea.”</p><p> </p><p>Dot’s brows furrowed and her phone slipped through her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“I meant your glamour... but that works just as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let- go- of me! AH!” Dot screamed as she was thrown to the floor. She sat up on the floor and tried to kick her self away.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Jocelyn?” She snarled, trying to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to ask what I’ve been up to?” the man asked as he stepped closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay away from me, Valentine!”</p><p> </p><p>The shadowhunter let out a short laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see you there trembling on the floor, Dorothea.” Valentine turned his head as he put his hands into his pockets. “Take off the glamour yourself, or I make you. I know you’re working with Bane. I can’t just let you lead him here, now can I?”</p><p> </p><p>Dot thought it over before eventually deciding to drop her glamour, revealing herself to the circle leader. Her being here had nothing to do with Magnus, but it would be better to allow Valentine to think there was just one rat rather than an infestation. If he knew that Dot had come through with new magic technology, everything they'd been planning up until this point would have been for nothing; the element of surprise was all they had going for them in the current situation.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe they sent you out here like this.” Valentine smirked, crouching down to her level, “A warlock who can’t even properly use their magic to hide. The rest of us aren’t as stupid as you, you know. I could see the outline of your face warping the air around you. Still can’t get over the phone.” Valentine laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to them?” Dot asked, “The warlocks out there, what did you do to them? They all should have died.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you have preferred I killed them?” Valentine asked with a bemused expression, “You aren’t happy to see your friends?”</p><p> </p><p>When Dot stayed silent Valentine stood up and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Rather than tell you what I did, why don’t you try it out for yourself?” Valentine walked over to the vials on the table and picked one up along with a syringe. Dot’s eyes widened as she scrambled for her phone. At the very least she could send the messages to the group.</p><p> </p><p>Valentine clicked his tongue and sped over to stomp down on her hand along with the phone. Dot screamed and tried to pull her hand out from underneath his boots, but he only pressed down harder as he filled up the syringe.</p><p> </p><p>“Bane must be getting pretty desperate to have sent you here. From what I heard, you’re only good at potions and reading cards and palms.”</p><p> </p><p>Valentine took his foot off her head and squat down in front of the warlock, flicking the bubbles out the syringe.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me, your palms didn’t warn you about at all this?”</p><p> </p><p>Valentine pushed his short blonde hair back as he pushed down the plunger of the syringe just enough to make sure the concoction inside would flow out the needle.</p><p> </p><p>And it did. Dot watched a thick, syrup-like fluid squeeze out of the thickest needle she’d ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>Dot reached into her pocket and grabbed the portal shard and rushed to try to warp out, only to be bested by the same trick once again. This time though, when Valentine’s foot came down, the portal shard shattered into what looked like millions of shards and the color drained.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops. I’m not even sure what that was.”</p><p> </p><p>The needle stabbed through her arm but Dot couldn’t even scream as the syringe emptied into her and cleared her thoughts. The world around her began to grow fuzzy and her body grew stiff.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a new variation of the serum… I’m glad you’ve come to me as a new test subject, we were struggling to find any more of your, kind.” He spat out the word as he removed the needle and let Dot fall over on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll be seeing Jocelyn very, very soon.” Valentine hummed, picking up Dot’s phone before walking over to what was meant to be a window and throwing it out into the water where it would never be able to be tracked.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus was on his third drink but still nowhere even near tipsy. Ragnor was prepping the living room to be a makeshift infirmary as they waited for their team to return. Magnus’ furniture was banished to angel knows where, but that was the last thing on his mind.</p><p> </p><p> Who knows what mental state the returned warlocks would be in when they returned? This was Valentine they were dealing with, the man who had no problem at all killing even children during the uprising.</p><p> </p><p>“Maryse’s child is quite interesting.” Magnus sighed. Ragnor looked away from the preparations and gave Magnus a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you referring to the one you and Cat brought back from the dead?” Ragnor huffed, “Cat said you were looking a little too enamored with the sight of a half head Nephilim.”</p><p> </p><p>“She used the word enamored?” Magnus narrowed his eyes. He was willing to bet all the shoes in his collection that Cat would have described his behavior that day as anything else besides abnormal and erratic. He wasn't prepping to wine and dine a corpse, he was panicking. </p><p>“I may have taken some creative liberties.” Ragnor grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s slander.” Magnus scoffed, “We had to stop his heart at the minimum of 30 times over the span of a 9-hour operation, and guess what he does when he wakes up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask how the institute is going to afford your rates?” Ragnor guessed as he finished off the living room. The beds were separated about 6-8 feet apart with medical equipment and potions to their side. Cat would be able to come by later, but Illa was versed enough in healing magic that they would be able to provide immediate care.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha-ha. You should be the last one talking about rates. And no, he had Lydia go and retrieve his work from his office so he wouldn’t fall behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe that’s what the mundanes call a corporate slave. The werewolves call them Clave dogs.”</p><p> </p><p>“…I’ll call it hardworking and perhaps a bit self-destructive.”</p><p> </p><p>“…And interesting?” Ragnor walked over to his old friend. “This is how it always starts with you, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not how I meant it, and you know it. Do not try to twist my words.”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant what I said, Magnus.” The biting stare Ragnor got in return pulled a sigh out of the warlock.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a conversation for now, but I will call a pattern when I see it. Getting an interest in people with priorities much bigger than you. You’ve been hurt so many times, I mean Camille is still up your ass to this day, and now you want to throw a shadowhunter in the mix?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus didn’t say anything as he refilled his drink. After he took a sip, Magnus made sure his next words would leave no gaps for any further discussion about where he stands.</p><p> </p><p>“Ragnor, at this point, there isn’t anything in this universe that could make me go back to Camille. I’ve learned my lesson, believe me. I know I’ve been reckless in the past, but trust me when I say my interest in the lightwood is purely professional. I see him the same way I see Lydia.”</p><p> </p><p>The air began to thicken as foreign energy began to change the wards.</p><p> </p><p>Ragnor nodded, “Then make sure you keep it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>A door opened at the same time a body appeared on the floor, unconscious. Jorge was the first to be done it seemed as he ran out eager to assist the warlock he had brought back.</p><p> </p><p>Jorge and Ragnor quickly moved the body over to a bed and after some cleaning up, Ragnor announced their name.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Rosaline Sincart.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“She was pronounced dead.” Not to mention the fact that Magnus had felt her cord snap.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s alive.” Jorge insisted, “She asked me to help her. Rose is alive.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus approached the bed and his hand swept over Rosaline, doing a basic check over.</p><p> </p><p>“…She really is alive… But I can’t sense any magic from her. How did you bring her back?”</p><p> </p><p>Jorge narrowed his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to force my magic through her. She was almost like a mundane, but my magic wasn’t rejected and it didn’t harm her either.”</p><p> </p><p>Jorge was a young warlock, even though he looked much older than Magnus, around 40 or 50 in mundane years. His skin was charcoal black and the scales on his neck and arms were just as dark with a shine to them. He was well toned and tall with broad shoulders. He excelled in blood and dark magic, which made transferring strength in some ways easier for him than the average warlock.</p><p> </p><p>That being said, Jorge’s magic was much more likely than anyone else’s to be rejected because of its attributes.</p><p> </p><p>“Ragnor, get in contact with Tessa and tell her about this. I think we were right. Valentine is experimenting with warlock essence.”</p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>When the last pair returned, their results were all similar except for Gabi’s. Magnus sent the warlock with the exception of Illa to care for the recovered warlocks until Catarina was able to get off work to come help.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Dot still busy sulking? I need her to go buy some ingredients.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go get her.” Ragnor sighed, stepping away from Virginia, a very old looking warlock. He went through the halls, opening every door and calling out Dot’s name until he reached the bathroom. The door was locked so the doorknob just jiggled as he tried to open it.</p><p> </p><p>“Dot, can you come out?”</p><p> </p><p>When there wasn’t a reply, Ragnor shot a spark through the knob and forced it open. The room was empty.</p><p> </p><p>Ragnor rushed back to the main room, his green skin turning a little pale as he began to piece together what might have happened.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he thought, there was a missing portal shard.</p><p> </p><p>“…Magnus, did you take a shard?”</p><p> </p><p>The other warlock didn’t even look over as he answered no, his focus on grinding the mix of contents in his mortar with the pestle.</p><p> </p><p>“Magnus, Dot is gone and so is one of the shards.”</p><p> </p><p>Illa looked over.</p><p> </p><p>“She wasn’t supposed to be there?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked up at the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Illa’s brows furrowed as she continued. “We all saw her on the boat, she had a really bad invisibility spell. We thought that you guys decided to let her go to appease her. Ares was really upset…”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnor put his face in his hands as Magnus put the bowl down.</p><p> </p><p>“None of you thought to at least mention it when you came back?”</p><p> </p><p>“And you have you bite our heads off for <em>questioning your authority</em>? Yeah right.” Illa scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked affronted.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that how you all see me? Forget it, we need to get her back fast before-“</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t go back. The whole ship was on high alert when we left. We didn’t just take these warlocks, we sabotaged them as well. Threw food overboard, killed quite of a few of their men there as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was pleased that they’d done so much to delay Valentine’s effort, but Dot’s actions had just shot them all in the kneecap.</p><p> </p><p>“We wouldn’t even know where to look. The last I had seen her; Dot had gone above deck. We didn’t so none of us know anything about the above ship layout.”</p><p> </p><p>Ragnor looked at Magnus. This whole operation was under him, it was dangerous, but if Magnus said to go, they would find a way.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to let her go. I can’t risk losing more people. If anything, she should still be able to teleport back once she’s ready. If anything happens, I will be able to tell you all. Anyways, right now, what we do know is that most likely she won’t die. If she ends up being a mundane then…”</p><p>
  <em>It’s better than being dead.</em>
</p><p>Magnus didn’t finish his sentence out loud. He turned around and continued grinding down the contents of the mortar into a fine powder.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to focus on the warlocks in front of us.” He said instead.</p><p> </p><p>Ragnor looked regretful, but he agreed. Dot had sent herself to her own doom with no backup. What happened now was out of their hands.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>It had been a few days since Clary had escaped and Alec was typing as fast as he could into his laptop. His bed was sat up at an angle that wouldn’t disturb his injury. The security at the institute had come down from high alert, of course. Clary wasn’t someone they were actively chasing, so spending resources on her would be wasteful.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian weaseled his way out of association by claiming he couldn’t remember who he’d been with or why he’d been with them. When Isabelle had forced open his door, Sebastian had been lying in bed, looking pathetic. Or at least pretending to be.</p><p> </p><p>Even though everyone was willing to bet their blood that Sebastian was lying with every word that came out of his mouth, saying that what he said was wrong would have disqualified everyone else’s statements which had been almost the exact same as his.</p><p> </p><p>With all the new people going in and out of the institute, it was hard to be able to keep track of things like that. Alec had tried to get the Clave to stop sending people to his institute, but the panic of the circle and Valentine was apparently enough to shoot down his request.</p><p> </p><p>It was a very large security risk, but the Clave’s hysteria was just something Alec would have to work around. Lydia had begun working on creating ID cards specifically for everyone in the institute, of course with the exception of Sebastian.</p><p> </p><p>The idea had apparently come from Catarina, who’d shown up in her mundane working clothes and an ID tag clipped to her clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Being that this was a mundane thing, both Alec and Lydia agreed that if Clary knew that she would probably be able to figure out a way to bypass this new system.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was expected to drop by sometime in the evening to check over his wound. Being that he’d been attacked by a greater demon, it took longer than usual to bounce back as the demon venom made healing extremely slow. Alec was hoping Magnus would be able to help them at the very least speed up the process.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long though before Alec felt a burning sensation in his side and clenched his jaw. The window beside him slid up slowly and a figure quickly climbed inside. They pulled down their black hood and turned to Alec with a cocky grin plastered on their face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to fire every single person working at this institute.” Alec dryly sighed. “Why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to see for myself that you weren’t dead. You have no idea how it felt to see the parabatai rune fade in and out. I’d thought I’d lost you before I could tell you…” Jace looked apologetic as he trailed off his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt his heart skip a beat. Tell him what? Only one thing came to mind, but that was impossible. It had to be him thinking too hard.</p><p> </p><p>Jace walked over and locked the door before walking over to where Alec was. Alec narrowed his eyes and shut the files he was looking over inside his laptop. He had no trust in his parabatai.</p><p> </p><p>“What I wanted to tell you that I never could…” Jace started with a serious face but quickly broke composure and grinned, “It was Izzy who ate your mint chocolate chips, not me. I didn’t want you to die thinking that I was a snack thief.”</p><p> </p><p>Jace sat himself down beside Alec on the bed at soaked up the hostile glare his adoptive brother was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here Jace?”</p><p> </p><p>“I already told you- “</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you said. I heard you. Why did you come back here though? After abandoning us for Clary and someone else’s mother. You are my brother and my parabatai, you are supposed to have unconditional trust in me, but you didn’t. You don’t. You’ve already decided who and what was more important to you, so why bother coming back?</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve blocked our bond so you’ve drawn the line between us. You said you were going with Clary to find your own way of stopping Valentine and saving her mother. Last I checked, Valentine is still walking around untouched, and Jocelyn has yet to be even seen. So, I’ll ask you this again Why are you here, knowing that you’ve turned your back and betrayed this institute? Why are you here knowing that no one in this building wants to see you and have been entrusted to take you down, dead or alive?”</p><p> </p><p>Jace frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I supposed to stay away from you after feeling your pain? Feeling you die?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sitting here, talking to you. I think I’m still alive. Don’t try to act like I’m a priority of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alec, how could you say that? I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Another skip.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, that’s why I left. I didn’t want to fight anymore. I didn’t want to feel like we were always inches away from throwing punches.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t throw punches.” Alec cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve seen you throw a punch. I never want to be the one to catch it.” Jace smiled. He opened his mouth to try and continue warming up the conversation when the hairs on the back of his neck rose.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and a portal opened up. Magnus stepped out looking fashionable as always. A tight, formfitting sheer mesh long-sleeved top that tucked itself into canary yellow jeans that looked just about painted on. There were yellow streaks in his gel spiked hair. Alec could tell that he was well-rested as his skin seemed to be glowing.</p><p> </p><p>Alec himself couldn’t keep his eyes off Magnus’ nipples through the mesh.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the older man noticed. You’d be dead wrong if you said that was why Magnus had chosen the outfit in the first place. Really, you’d be wrong. Seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus had a grin on his face that quickly fell off when he noticed the blonde shadowhunter sitting on the bed beside Alec.</p><p> </p><p> “I see you have a guest.” Magnus greeted flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“He was just leaving.” Alec sighed, feeling the pressure of the room shift from his shoulders to Jace’s.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus tilted his head slightly as he watched Jace stand up and approach him.</p><p> </p><p>“Make sure he gets better.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus glared the rouge shadowhunter down as anger quickly filled him. He didn’t spend all his time trying to heal Alec just so that he wouldn’t get better. Where even was this kid when all this was going down? Being told what to do by someone not even sneeze his lifespan irritated Magnus in a way that instantly fouled his mood.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was annoyed so maybe that was why he bugged the shadowhunter on his way out.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have I not been taking care of you?” Magnus huffed as he put down jars and dark-colored cups on Alec’s bedside.</p><p> </p><p>Alec would have answered if he’d been paying attention to anything besides Magnus’ chest. Magnus didn’t seem to be looking for an answer anyways as he carried on ranting.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, my time is really the most expensive thing on this planet.” A pair of scissors appeared into the warlock’s hands. Magnus pulled the laptop and files off of Alec’s lap and sent them to who knows and began cutting through the gauze wrapping around Alec’s chest. Underneath was a rotted-looking half-open wound, the skin around it all types of green, purple and red.</p><p> </p><p>“…Alexander.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec felt a little cold all of a sudden.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” He whispered, knowing he’d been caught.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what bedrest, means?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have- “</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare finish that sentence. I promise you I wasn’t born yesterday, or even the day before. What is so important that you can’t just lay down and do nothing? Do you know how hard is it to do this stitch?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s looked down at his own chest.</p><p> </p><p>“…An Iratze- “</p><p> </p><p>“Stop.” Magnus didn’t even let him finish as he waved his hand over Alec’s chest to numb it. A chair that came out from nowhere pulled up from behind him and the warlock sat down. What exactly would an iratze have done to a greater demon wound?</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think I’d be coming over here to do surgery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t put me to sleep, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus gave him a side-eye and shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Suit yourself.  Now, as to why I did come here, I believe you received my fire message?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you already relocated?” the shadowhunter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“More than that. We’ve doubled on all of our wards, switched countries. We’ve even made it unreachable to any warlock who isn’t inside. Even if I wanted to get in right now, I wouldn’t be able to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did any of your rescues wake up?” Alec asked, watching as Magnus threaded a needle and put on a tight pair of gloves.</p><p> </p><p>“Only 1 of them. The others have lost all lost their magic. Their bodies are probably still going through the shock. Apparently, another of them had been conscious enough to ask for help when we sent the rescue team, but I suppose knowing they weren’t in a life-or-death situation anymore her body and mind decided to shut down to heal.”</p><p> </p><p>“The one who’s awake…Gabi, was it? What did she say?” Alec’s eyes were wandering, but he was being sneaky. If Magnus had noticed him looking, there was no way the warlock would have let him hear the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>“That they should have been looking for a way to kill her.” Magnus smirked, “When she woke up and saw all of us, she started puffing her chest and telling us everything. Valentine tried to first take her essence, but clearly, that didn’t work. He then tried to use this serum Gabi says that he’s been using to control warlocks, but that didn’t work on her either.</p><p> </p><p>“If Valentine had done his research on her, I doubt he would have picked her. The demon blood running through her veins makes her the shadow world’s very own Deadpool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deadpool?” Alec asked. Magnus looked at him with great sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways,” The warlock continued without answering Alec back, “The serum Valentine used is still in her bloodstream. We are looking to extract it and try to create a cure.”</p><p> </p><p> “…Is there anything I can do to help?” Alec asked as he watched a threaded needle pierce his skin. Of course, he couldn’t feel it, but watching it made him feel off.  </p><p> </p><p>“You can stop being a bad patient and tearing your stitches? I’m sure Lydia is tired of being your acting head.”</p><p> </p><p>“…It wasn’t on purpose,” Alec mumbled. Magnus’s fingers were nimble and quick as they sewed the shadowhunter back together. He hardly blinked as the hole came together.</p><p> </p><p>“I want you as soon as you get better to find Valentine. I will convince the wolves and vampires to help you, however, the warlocks will be occupied. You won’t be receiving much help from us.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded, already starting to think of a plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Valentine isn’t far from New York, and he’s definitely on water. The warlocks we sent out said they were on a boat.  Don’t be reckless. They’re on high alert now. Valentine also has Dot. She’s very strong-willed but very weak-minded. I worry that whatever this mind control substance Valentine has is already being put to use on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve already done all that I can. I worry because Dot had gone off with one of our new ward shards. We don’t know why she never came back. If she still has it but never got the chance to use it before she was captured, then Valentine now has in his possession very new and elaborate technology that would pose a risk to all of us.”</p><p>Alec didn’t say anything for a while because he couldn’t think of something that would be productive or a resolution.</p><p> </p><p>“You look well-rested.” He spoke up after a while.</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” Magnus smiled, not looking up, “It’s amazing, a good blowjob can really do wonders.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec’s mouth fell wide open and he stared wide-eyed. His cheeks for instantly red.</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” He squeaked and Magnus’ shoulders began to shake as he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“You were kidding?” Alec asked, seeing that Magnus was laughing. What a thing to joke about.</p><p> </p><p><br/>“Not in the slightest. Your reaction, Alexander, that is what I’m laughing at.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec covered his face with his hands and Magnus finally looked over to see the shadowhunter was red from his ears to his shoulders. The warlock laughed even harder.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you always this prudish? I mean, you have to at least agree with me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“…” Alec kept his hands on his face. He wanted out of this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, receiving one can do be even better.”</p><p> </p><p>!!!</p><p> </p><p>When Magnus put his hand on his chest to continue Alec sucked in his stomach unconsciously. Magnus continued to grin as he resumed stitching Alec back together. He would stop the teasing here. It would be a problem if the boy’s head popped with all the blood rushing to it.</p><p> </p><p>His handiwork wasn't the best, but it would have to do. The warlock applied ointment before rewrapping Alec’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok. I think I’ve done what I can.” Magnus sighed as he poofed his gloves away and stretched.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Alec mumbled; face still hidden behind his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stared down at him in amusement. Alec could feel his eyes but refused to even take a peek out between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus poked the back of Alec’s hand before letting out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Mr. Big Bad and Scary Institute head, my work here is done so I will be leaving. I will let you know if anything else happens, make sure you keep me up to date as well.” Magnus pressed the last part as he opened up a portal.</p><p> </p><p>Alec cleared his throat as he lowered his hands. He gave Magnus a short nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied Magnus stepped through the portal, leaving Alec alone.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p> Alec could hardly breathe as his shirt was all but ripped off of him. While the hands touching him were warm, the jewelry adorning them felt like ice on his skin. His body felt hot and Alec knew his face has to be flushed. No one had ever touched him like this. He wasn’t even sure what exactly he was supposed to be doing.</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely liking what I’m seeing.” Came a sultry voice. Alec looked up. A part of him had thought that they didn’t really mean it, but the look in the other man’s eyes through that assumption out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Such a shame we don’t have more time.” Magnus pushed Alec back on his living room couch. The shadowhunter furrowed his brows, not remembering how he’d gotten to Magnus's apartment in the first place. That concern quickly left his mind though as the warlock got on his knees in between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do you a quick favor if you’d like. I saw how excited you were when I mentioned this before…” Magnus toyed with the top of Alec’s washed out, formally black jeans, tugging on the belt loops. “Of course, you’ll have to ask nicely.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec sucked in his stomach when Magnus began tracing the lines of his abs. His brows furrowed slightly looking at his scarless torso, but something told him to focus on a much more important matter.</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded slightly, knowing exactly what Magnus was referring to. The warlock frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t hear a request, darling.” His face was serious but Alec could see the playful glint of his green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Please?” Alec whispered, his heart racing at the thought of what he was about to experience.</p><p> </p><p>“Please what?” Magnus hummed as he popped open Alec’s pants button.</p><p> </p><p>“C-Can I have a… blowjob… please?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus laughed out loud at the awkward look on the shadowhunter’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll do.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus made a show of unbuttoning the other man’s jeans and pulling down the zipper just to magic it away, leaving Alec in just his boxers. He was popping a tent in his black boxers that Magnus started playing with through the fabric. Alec watched with bated breath as Magnus pulled his boxers down. Magnus took off his rings one by one, setting them down on the coffee table behind him.</p><p> </p><p>A small moan escaped Alec’s lips as Magnus took him with both his hands. Being in a hurry, the warlock didn’t bother starting off slow with a hand job and quickly took Alec into his mouth. Alec jumped and put his hands on Magnus's shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>The older man looked up as he bobbed his head. He pulled off laughing at the look on Alec’s face. The shadowhunter looked like he was ready to blow any second as Magnus continued stroking him with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I just started; don’t tell me you’re already done?” Magnus grinned, “I’m not that good, am I, darling?”</p><p> </p><p>Alec took a shaky breath and watched as Magnus laughed and took him back into his mouth, lowering his head until Alec felt the back of his throat. Magnus hollowed out his cheeks and moaned around the length between his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“By the angel.” Alec gasped and let his head fall back, carding his fingers through Magnus's hair. He was trying to hold back.  If he’d known what was coming, Alec would’ve already drawn 10 stamina runes before he’d ended up like this in front of Magnus. 4 minutes in and already ready to blow.</p><p> </p><p>In terms of size, Magnus found Alec to be just right. Not too small that it wasn’t rewarding, and not too big that it tired out his jaw too quickly. The warlock was thoroughly enjoying himself just as much as the other man.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t hold it,” Alec mumbled, pushing his hips up into Magnus’ mouth.  Magnus held Alec’s hips down and pulled off, chuckling as he watched the other man’s deep red cock sway back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, but even in a dream it won’t be that easy to get cum in my mouth.” Magnus pumped Alec, his hands sliding easily since he was slicked with saliva.</p><p> </p><p>A dream?</p><p> </p><p>It was only a few moments later that Alec clenched up and painted his own chest. The shadowhunter went limp, lying there naked on someone’s couch, completely spent. Magnus put his rings back on as he stood up tall. Alec blushed for a variety of reasons.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even last 10 minutes for one, but Alec was also the only one naked. Magnus towered over him completely dressed, eyes tracing his body. Alec sat up in an attempt to cover himself.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that’s all we have the time for, hm?” Magnus sighed, disappointed. “Hopefully, we can do this again sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Alec opened his eyes to see a bright white ceiling. For a moment he wondered if he’d died. He snapped out of it after hearing the institute medic yelling through the walls about an emergency. He looked down to see his bandaged chest. Further down was a lump in the sheets, too close to be his toes. Alec sighed loudly and covered his face with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Out of all the people in the world to be lusting after.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Magnus who had been in the middle of summoning food for his friends felt a sudden jolt fly through him. More food than he had wanted filled up the dining table. Ragnor made a face, knowing exactly what that meant, watching as Magnus repeatedly summoned and expelled a pen in an attempt to burn off the excess magic.</p><p> </p><p>“Another wet dream?” Catarina huffed, picking up a plate to begin grabbing some food.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s to be expected when you look as good as me.” He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>If Magnus had been low on magic, the energy he was getting right now could save a life. But as it was, Magnus was completely rested. An overcharged warlock was deadly, especially in young ones. Magnus was experienced enough that no real harm would be done. Instead, the excess energy would amplify his magic regardless of his wishes, causing a lot of major (and minor) inconveniences.</p><p> </p><p>“Being the son of Asmodeus, both a blessing and a curse.” Gabi snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus frowned, still over the tipping point. He began dropping and putting up the glamour over his eyes in tandem with the pen.</p><p> </p><p>“It's still going?” Ragnor furrowed his brows.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus clicked his tongue as he burnt off the rest. His magic was uncomfortable and trying to control it was like trying to take hair off a charged balloon.</p><p> </p><p>“Must have been a super virgin.” Gabi joked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hair on the back of his neck was still standing on edge, but Magnus carried on.  He laughed at Gabi’s comment. Although it was funny, Magnus seriously considered it. After all, he hadn’t had a spike like that in a long time.</p><p> </p><p>After everyone had plated up their food, they sat down in the living room and began going over the results of the day’s efforts.</p><p> </p><p>“The black substance is demon blood.” Catarina started, picking at the rice on her plate with a spoon. “That’s only the base, but I think the blood belongs to a greater demon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I came to the same conclusion.” Ragnor agreed, “But what greater demon would even think to work with Valentine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Abaddon was the one who had attacked Alexander and Lydia. I doubt the blood came from him, but I will say that there does seem a select few willing to follow a man fighting for their destruction.” Magnus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lydia said there hasn’t been much movement in terms of demons either. I think we can consider it a problem if Shadowhunters are complaining of boredom.” Cat frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing worse than a bored shadowhunter. Who knows what they’ll do?” Ragnor snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Get in touch with mundane technology? Half of them don’t even own a phone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t that work in everyone’s favor? Imagine having an emergency but the institute comes running late because all of their soldiers are addicted to a flapping bird!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ragnor, you might be just as out of touch. That game has been dead for years. Besides, I’m sure they’d be responsible enough to be able to work and play.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you unaware that most of the Nephilim don’t even make it past 25? You think a building full of teenagers, wouldn’t just sit there playing games until their little brains exploded?”</p><p> </p><p>Really though, it was the warlocks who were out of touch. Everyone over the age of 12 had a phone in the institute. They were active on social media and even had a few groups for switching shifts and creating squads.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways, a lack of demons wandering around here, means that they’re grouping up somewhere else. If we assume there are greater demons working with Valentine, it may be them building up an army which means- “</p><p> </p><p>“A rift will be opening up soon.” Gabi cut Ragnor off. The group of warlocks were all silent for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to restock the hideout,” Magnus spoke up, changing the topic. He would address the problem of the rift with Lydia and Alec later. The most important thing to the warlocks was helping their own.</p><p> </p><p>“The communication wards will be dropped by one of the senior warlocks in 9 days at 2 am and open for 15 minutes. We need to write down as much in that time period as we can because after 15 minutes the wards will go back up. Afterward, we have 24 hours to gather everything listed before the portal will be open again for another 15 minutes at 2 am again.” Ragnor informed the room.</p><p> </p><p>He’d been in charge of planning out the majority of the details concerning the hideout as assigned by Magnus.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus smiled, glad he had entrusted Ragnor to the task in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then we’ll follow that plan.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnus put his sent his plate away. He hadn’t eaten much; he couldn’t really stomach anything. Magnus hadn’t stopped thinking about Dot at all. The fact that their secrets could be spilled was the last of his concerns. Instead, hearing about all the torment the warlocks who were both used and useless, made Magnus sick to his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want this war to end and in the recovery process, find a friend’s corpse.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus couldn’t think of anything worse.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus left the rest of the group behind and went back to his room. Chairmen Meow who was hiding under a table ran out after its owner. The cat’s short stubby legs carried into the grand master bedroom which looked far too large to fit in the apartment. Magnus stripped himself in the middle room before making his way into the bathroom to shower.</p><p> </p><p>Valentine had evolved. Magnus knew he should have made sure after the uprising that Valentine had died. He should’ve known better than to trust shadowhunters.</p><p> </p><p>The warlock frowned.</p><p> </p><p>No, he should’ve known better than to trust the Clave. Magnus felt conflicted at his sudden urge to separate the Nephilim. He felt uncomfortable knowing that the only reason he was making the distinction was that he was growing attached to a particular pair of blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus stared at himself in the mirror. He’d never been this fussy over someone before, not even Camille. What was it about that Lightwood child that kept him always on such a busy man's mind?</p><p> </p><p>He smiled to himself. All of a sudden, the pieces just clicked together.</p><p> </p><p>“You just need to fuck him and get it out of your system.” Magnus realized, mumbling to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that was it.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long until Magnus’ small effort paid off. He’d been tuning into Jace every now and then over the span of about a week, similar to the way he’d done to Alec when they’d first started their working relationship. Not that the shadowhunter ever knew about that though.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus was relaxing in his library, doing research on demons and warlocks, and decided to take a small break. He stretched out and closed his left palm before opening it back up to see a large grey mist. At first, Magnus didn’t see anything at all, but as the sound and image became clearer, he realized he might have tapped into something worth his time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“-my memories.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you really think they’ll help you find your mom?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Jace, our mom, and yes. They have to. Why else would she spend so much time and effort getting them removed? They have to have some sort of clue.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok then what do you think we should do?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We need to find the warlock who did this to me. I can ask Sebastian to find any warlocks who can erase memories in the institute files. We can go to Pandemonium and try to find the warlock ourselves too. At least find someone who knows a guy.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Jace nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Ok, but we need to be careful. You need to avoid the high warlock. It’s all over if you grab his attention.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do I know what he looks like?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Bane. You’ll know him when you see him. Hard to miss him, actually.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Clary made a face that showed that she didn’t really understand, but seeing that Jace was so certain, she shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Magnus closed his palm and chuckled. He didn’t think they would ever just walk right into his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He summoned a piece of paper and scribbled a gist of his plans before packing away his things. The tip of his finger touched one of the corners and the letter burnt up in mere seconds. No ashes had been left behind so the fire message had been successful.</p><p> </p><p>It’d been a while since he let loose a little. Magnus was determined to enjoy this little mission thoroughly. He was 110% sure he knew what Jace meant when he said he’d be hard to miss, so of course, he’d have to show up hard to find.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Alec got a fire message delivered to him in the middle of a conversation with his sister. His eyes read the short note over 3 times before he snorted and folded up the letter. A bunch of doodles somehow <em>elegantly</em> scrawled across the page. Alec had no idea what he was looking at. He tucked away the letter, deciding that he would call Magnus to translate his art later.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that from Magnus?” Izzy asked, wiggling her eyebrows. She pulled out her slipping hair tie and readjusted her ponytail. Her face was drenched in sweat, but even so, no other girl could compare to her in the institute, which had been the object of the previous conversation.</p><p> </p><p>A list was being passed around, rating institute personnel on the basis of their looks. Izzy had of course been bragging about her number one position on the female list but had also trying to hype her brother up for making it to number 4.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Of course, you would have been in first place if you didn’t glare at everyone like you wanted them dead.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Alec nodded his head but didn’t say anything else. He pushed the hair that was sticking to his forehead back. The sibling pair had been sparring for the past 2 hours to get Alec back into shape after spending so many weeks bedbound. Alec was still sore but had still managed to keep up with Izzy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy for you. I was worried you were going to make a mistake with Lydia, but im- “</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Alec frowned, “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I thought you were trying to use Lydia as a beard for a while so- “</p><p> </p><p>“A beard?” Alec made a face. He wasn’t sure what that term meant exactly, but he knew it wasn’t anything good.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, you were holding hands, always talking really close. She’s an envoy from the Clave, and she comes from a pretty notable family as well. I thought you wanted to use her to become the <em>official</em> head of the institute. And also, to try and get mom and dad off your back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have never thought of Lydia that way, and I’ve never planned to use her,” Alec explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can see that now. Magnus Bane? You don’t do anything by halves.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen the way you both look at each other.” Izzy grinned and pushed Alec with her elbow, “He’s really hot, you have a good eye. I always figured you would probably end up with an older guy, but I didn’t expect someone who could be your grandfather 10 times over.” She laughed as the color drained from Alec’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need to be shy about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about. There’s nothing going on between me and Magnus. Or me and any other guy. I’m not gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believed you until that last part. You don’t need to hide from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not hiding. Stop forcing a sexuality onto me.” Alec growled, pushing away from her. He got back to the middle of the sparring mat and stared at his sister expectantly. The message was clear, drop the topic and let’s get back to work. She wouldn’t be Isabelle Sophia Lightwood if she listened.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I’m doing, Alec. You know I’m your biggest fan and supporter, and I want to see you happy. You’re not going to be happy if you keep hiding in a closet.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“…Let’s say for a second I was gay, and I’m not. What’s the point of saying anything? All I would do is lose. Lose my friends, lose my job and position, and lose all the respect I’ve worked so hard for. All the effort I’ve put into becoming a leader, the leader I wanted to see, all of that would be thrown away for what? What would I have to gain?</p><p> </p><p>“You talk about my sexuality as if it’s a burden that’s too heavy for me to carry, but in reality, it doesn’t weigh any more than anything else going on in my life. I have no plans on dating anyone, regardless of who they are. This institute would go to hell without me, and I’m not going to risk it all for something I can’t have. Something I don’t want.”</p><p> </p><p>Izzy went silent. She took in everything her brother said seriously. She’d never gotten Alec to talk this much about what he was feeling. It was rare for him to even open up like this in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“I hear what you’re saying, you sound like it’s not something you care about at all, but Alec if you could see your face right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you. You’re my big brother. I know that all you’ve ever wanted was love, whether it was from me, mom, dad, Max, or even Jace. I know you would never be satisfied being alone. I know how much this place needs you, but Alec what you need to realize is that to the Clave, you’re disposable. When you die, even if you put your whole heart and soul into the institute, they won’t shed a tear for you. You’ll be replaced with the same hour, and you’ll be left stuck thinking about all of your regrets.</p><p> </p><p>“You were never like Jace and me. You layered responsibilities on your shoulders while we went out and enjoyed ourselves. You never got a chance to enjoy your life, not even for a moment. You decided to step into the roles of our parents, even though all we ever needed from you was a brother. What I’m trying to ask of you Alec is to live for yourself. If you really aren’t gay fine, either way, I won’t let you die miserable and alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec lowered his gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not miserable and alone.” He grumbled. Izzy laughed and ran over to her brother. She wrapped her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, you’re just miserable. You have me so you’re not alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Alec scoffed and pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“…But if by chance you are gay… don’t say no to Magnus. He’ll treat you right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not into hookups.” Alec scoffed, stepping back with a slight smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh. Your virgin ass wouldn’t be able to keep up with him if it was just sex. Magnus is known to be <em>quite</em> the romantic.” She grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Alec glared down at her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know.” He scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Everything? Obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Magnus looked himself over. His hair had been long, long enough that he was able to pull it back into a ponytail. He was dressed down. In fact, he had to buy clothes plain enough to find the look he was hoping to achieve tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Dark washed jeans that fit not nearly as tight as the rest in his closet, a hideous green loose-fitted long sleeve sweater, and white vans. He only wore a single plain gold pinkie ring since Magnus couldn’t bear to be completely naked.</p><p> </p><p>As for his face, it was completely bare except for some eyeliner and gloss.</p><p> </p><p>To expect the unexpected, Jace would never do such a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus teleported into Pandemonium and waited around, avoiding familiar faces. It was funny to him, the same person they were trying to avoid, was the same person the pair was looking for. If Magnus wanted to, of course, he could have just shown up as himself and just thrown a bedazzled wrench in Jace’s plan, but he wanted to see how much he could pull out of Clary while she was unaware of how high and dangerous his position was.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus tuned into the bug he’d planted on Jace as he began to be concerned over whether or not they’d actually show up tonight. It was unnecessary though as the sibling pair waltz into the club, glamoured. Magnus saw right through them and smiled as they spilt off from each other, trying to gather information.</p><p> </p><p>He let them walk around for 30 minutes, getting hit by dead end after dead end. He wanted their spirits to run low before swooping in on Clary to cheer her up and extract information. It wasn’t long either, Clary dropped her head down on the bar counter and watched with a gloomy expression as Jace talked up a Seelie girl.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again, </p><p>I'm sorry that I struggle so much to complete my stories. Not putting a schedule on this, but I am going to post 3 chapters right after this one so that we at least get somewhere in this story before I inevitably forget about the plot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>